Through the Rose Gates
by hydromaniac3333
Summary: Rachel Hazukashi, a human, is the best friend of Takuma Ichijo. They are separated when Takuma is sent to Cross Academy. But what will happen when Rachel is accepted there too?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Takuma/Me FanFic, I'll try to keep it as close to the story as I can, while adding two new characters, me (Rachel) and another girl (Maxine). Read. Love. Review.

PROLOGUE

I looked down at the picture below me, silently wondering to myself why small drops of water kept making splashes on it.

_Is it raining?_

I didn't remember it raining, then I slowly began to realize the water droplets weren't rain.

They were tears.

They were my tears.

I sighed, staring still at the picture, thinking about my best friend. I hadn't expected the letter that had taken him away from me, the letter from Cross Academy. The day he told me, he had seemed so sad, yet so excited. I couldn't hold him back and not let him go, that would be cruel. I wouldn't tarnish his memory of me.

"Are you sure?" Takuma had asked, silently searching for any signs of reluctance in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Takuma, I can tell how much you want to go. Don't worry about me; I think you should do what you want to. And I can tell, that means Cross Academy. Besides, what, you don't think I can handle myself?" I grinned, punching his arm lightly.

He threw a forced smile in my direction. "No, that's never been a problem before, Wildcat."

I smiled at his nickname for me. He had given it to me forever ago; I couldn't remember a time when he HADN'T called me "Wildcat". It stemmed from my stubborn personality, and how apparently, I resembled a kitten who thought it was a tiger.

I knew I would miss him. Ever since birth, we had been practically been inseparable. Even though I was human, as was my family, our two families had been close for generations. My grandfather was a member of the Vampire Council, as was Takuma's, which in itself was odd. It was meant to promote friendship between humans and vampires, or at least give the Council a less harsh and violent reputation. I would often spend entire summers at his family's estate, joking and laughing with Takuma. We shared a mutual love of books, which had also brought us closer, as well as our cheerful natures. On my ninth birthday, Takuma had given me a katana, a duplicate of his; claiming I needed something to protect myself with or I'd end up getting myself into too much trouble.

I looked up as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. It had been a year since Takuma had left for Cross Academy.

"A letter came for you in the mail, sweetie!" My mom grinned from the doorway. She noticed the picture in my hands, Takuma's and mine's smiling faces grinning up at her. She sighed and gently placed the letter on my bed next to me before slowly leaving through the door she had entered through only moments ago. I heard the door lock and I glanced at the letter before slowly picking it up, my interest piquing. My heart began to race as I stared at the familiar symbol on the envelope. My lips stretched up into a smile as I ran my fingers over the return address, trying to comprehend what this meant.

This letter was from Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I unconsciously placed my hand at the hilt of my sword, like I always did while patrolling the grounds. All guardians needed a weapon; however I had had mine for years now. When Takuma and I grew up together, after the level E attacked me, we got a set of matching swords from my grandfather for protection. The worn hilt felt familiar and comforting in my hands.

I grinned when I looked over at the library. By now Takuma would be in there reading, and I needed an opportunity to give him my chocolates anyway. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure neither Maxine nor Zero were following me. Technically, I was supposed to be patrolling the grounds, but a few minutes off wouldn't hurt...

"Takuma?" I whispered, closing the door to the library behind me. I would have said it louder, but after all, it was a library, and I didn't know if anyone else was here with him.

I strained my ears for any sort of response, but heard nothing but deafening silence. "Takuma?" I tried again, louder this time.

Still no response.

Where could he be?

"BOO!"

All of the sudden, I felt a large body jumping on top of me. I screamed and reached for my sword, however I felt a hand go over my mouth, and another grab my wrist to stop me from getting my sword.

"Jeez, Rachel! It was only a joke! No need to scream so loud!" I relaxed when I heard Takuma's voice and realize he was the one who'd jumped on me.  
I reached up and removed his hand before stubbornly pouting, "Well it wasn't funny."  
"Come on, you can't really be mad at me for that...I hadn't intended to scare you so badly..." I looked up and I quickly realized how close our faces were. My green eyes met his, and I suddenly looked down, blushing madly.  
"Erm, so you wanted to meet me?" I mumbled, trying to sit up, but failing because Takuma was still on top of me.  
"OH!" He scrambled up, blushing almost as brightly as I was. He offered me his hand and helped me up too. I blushed lightly again when our hands touched, mentally scolding myself for my embarrassment.

What's with me? I've known him forever, why is just the touch of his hand making me go crazy? I'm being ridiculous.

I saw Takuma reach into his pocket and pull out a small box, much like the one in my pocket. "Here! It's white chocolate, your favorite!" I smiled at Takuma before quickly taking the small box from him. I blushed, thinking to myself about how lucky I was to know such a sweet guy like Takuma. I reached into my pocket, handing him his own chocolates while thanking him for mine. "Oh it's no problem!" Takuma beamed before walking over to the beanbags, which were our usual seating preference, and sitting down. I followed him, crashing down next to him, unwrapping my chocolates in the process.  
"OH MY GOSH! THESE ARE DELICIOUS!" I said with a shocked expression on my face after I popped a few chocolates into my mouth. "Even better than last year's! And last year's were GOOD." I sank down into the pile of beanbags, savoring the taste of the chocolates.  
Takuma grinned. "I know right? Next time we go into town, I'll show you where I got them. It's this little shop in the corner of town behind the bookstore! They have the best parfaits."  
I sat up, my eyes glimmering with excitement. "Parfaits? I love parfaits! Ugh, I want to go there now!" Takuma chuckled at my obvious impatience before we settled into a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the library being the chewing of chocolates.

I finished my box, and after a few attempts, I finally managed to pull myself out of the massive pile of beanbags. "Well, thanks for the chocolates Takuma, but I'd better get going. After all, I am supposed to be on duty right now." As I spun around, preparing to walk towards the door, I felt Takuma's hand grab mine. I looked at him quizzically, before watching him blush slightly and quickly release my hand, to my disappointment.

"Just...be careful, alright?" I saw the concern in Takuma's emerald eyes, along with something else that I couldn't place.  
With a cocky smile I put my hands on my hips and smiled, walking to the door. Over my shoulder, I called out, "Of course! Who do you take me for? Besides, what could possibly go wro-" I was cut off midsentence as I walked into the corner of a table, causing me to trip and almost lose my balance.  
I cursed my klutziness as I heard Takuma tease, "Of course, what could possibly go wrong? Especially with your astounding sense of balance and direction." I could hear his voice dripping with light-hearted sarcasm.  
I spun around and winked. "You know it!" Before I finally exited the room.

Whew! Thank gosh neither Zero or Maxine saw m-

"What were you doing in there?" Zero asked accusingly.  
"Erm, well I was just...getting a, uh..." I struggled to find an excuse.  
I heard the door creak open behind me as Takuma peeked his head out. "I apologize Kiryu, it's my fault. Rachel was helping me find a book I needed!"  
"Oh yeah? Where's this book then? I don't see it." Zero glared at us.  
"Erm, it was checked out?" I offered.  
"Well...I'd probably best be off to class!" Takuma attempted a smile before running down the halls and out of sight.

I sighed, watching Takuma's retreating form until it turned a corner and was no longer visible. "Hey! I totally just realized I'm supposed to be patrolling the Sun Dorms, aren't I? Well, off to work!" I nervously said, before running off in the direction of the dorms, not giving Zero a second glance.

I didn't stop running until I reached the dormitories. I finally stopped, desperately trying to catch my breath. After my heart rate had returned to normal, I looked up at the large building before I heard a scream. I took off running once again, inwardly groaning to myself. I noticed the screams had come from the forest, so I slowly crept up behind some bushes when I was close enough to hear voices.  
"W-what are y-y-you doing?"

The voices were high and frightened. I figured they were probably Day Class girls who had snuck out to take pictures of the Night Class.  
"Blood tablets only hold you over for so long, girls... would you really put me through the pain of living off of fake blood, when you all smell so delicious?"  
I quickly jumped into the clearing.  
"Aido, STUPID, what are you thinking?" I shouted angrily at him, noticing his surprised expression. I heard a thud and looked behind me to see the two girls in a heap, passed out on the ground. "Ugh, and now they've fainted? Nice job, Aido. Why do you always have to make my job so difficult?" I looked back at him and Kain. "What is so horrible about blood tablets? You know, sometimes I wonder if they affect you brain too. Honestly Aido, I thought you were smarter than this." I hit him on the back of the head for good measure. This wasn't the first time that Aido had attempted to drink blood on school grounds, but it still made me angry to see him try.

He knew it was stupid, and he knew it was wrong. Thankfully, he had never succeeded, and the Night Class secret was still safe. "Why do you keep doing this? Don't you feel any remorse or pity for what you've tried to do to these poor girls?" I was nearing the end of my lecture that I had memorized all too well. "Please Aido, I'm asking you as a friend who cares about you. Could you at least try to control yourself?"  
Aido looked down, obviously disappointed that he had let down his friend.  
I shook my head, the anger subsiding. "Just be glad it's me who caught you this time and not-"  
"Kiryu?" Kain looked worried as Zero burst into the clearing.  
"You filthy vampires...you have no respect for anyone but yourselves, do you?" Zero reached into his jacket for his gun.  
"Zero, NO!" I reached out and shoved the gun high above my head as I heard a shot go off. "Idiot, don't shoot!" I yelled as Zero looked down at me incredulously.  
"You're the idiot! You know what they are, yet you still-"  
"Enough."  
Aido, Kain, Zero and I all froze.  
"President Kuran?" Kain asked nervously. I glanced at Aido and saw a look of pure horror on his face as Kaname reached out and slapped Aido across the face.  
"What is going on?" Maxine yelled as she burst through the bushes and into the clearing as well, having heard the gunshot and come running. She took in Aido's face as he reached up and put a hand on his now reddening cheek where Kaname has slapped him. I felt a pang of sympathy for him, even if I tried to remind myself that Aido had gotten himself into the situation.  
I glared at Zero as he slowly put his gun away. "Nothing." He began to exit the clearing before calling out behind him, "Take care of the girls, would you, Kuran? Do something useful for a change."  
Kaname looked at me and Maxine. "I'm terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you in any way. We can handle things from here."  
"Er, yeah. Come on Maxine." I said as I dragged her out of the clearing behind me, after seeing Takuma's sad expression as he looked down at the girls who were still passed out on the ground.

"What was that about?" Maxine demanded, after we left the clearing.

"Erm, like Zero said, it was nothing!" I tried to shake it off, but I could tell that Maxine wasn't buying it. I hated keeping the Night Class' secret from her, and I wish that Headmaster Cross would have just told her when she agreed to be a Guardian, but for some reason, he didn't. It was especially hard to keep the secret from her, when the whole purpose of our job was to protect THE SECRET. And I obviously wasn't getting any help from Zero...

"Then why did I hear a gunshot?"

"Alright, fine. Aido and Zero started fighting and when Aido insulted him, Zero got upset and pulled his gun. I don't know if he really planned to do anything, but I intervened before anything could happen. Kaname showed up to try to control Aido, and the girls who passed out snuck out to see the Night Class and fainted when Zero pulled his gun. They won't remember anything though, often times in cases like these, with a little help, we can convince them that what they saw wasn't real, for Zero's sake." I turned around, my tongue burning with the lie that I had so quickly formulated.

I waited for Maxine to say something, but she stayed silent. I looked up at the sky and saw that dawn was coming, and that if we sprinted back, we could still get in a little sleep before we had to get to class. "Hey Maxine, if we want to get any sleep, we'd better get back to the dorms."

"Psht, not for those of us who sleep in class!" Maxine scoffed. I was relieved that she was back to her old self, and that she didn't make a big deal about what had happened at the clearing.

"Ugh, whatever." I smiled, shaking my head as we walked back to the dorms.

I woke up to a loud _thud._ I sat up; rubbing my eyes and wishing that school didn't start for several more hours. I looked over and saw Maxine going through her closet, and that she had accidentally knocked her suitcase off of the top shelf.

"Still not completely unpacked yet?"

She spun around at the sound of my voice. "Not quite, but hey I've only been here for a week or two!"

I smiled as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to go take a shower.

I quickly pulled my boots on and ran out the door after Maxine.

"Wait up! I'm slow!" I yelled, still yanking on my boots.

"Ugh, hurry up." She watched as I caught up to her and finished with my shoes. "What took you so long anyways?"

"I didn't take that long! Maybe...your...face takes so long anyways?" I said, unable to come up with a better comeback as we started walking again.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense." I stuck my tongue out at her, letting my immaturity win out.

"Ugh, whatever!" She groaned, knowing there was nothing she could do in this situation. I laughed and opened the door as we stepped into the classroom.

"I hate it when we have Mr. Yagari..." I trailed off, glaring at our teacher with the eye patch as we found our seats.

"Why? He's cool!" Maxine continued. I mentally noted that it was also the only class that she made an effort to stay awake in.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like the vibe he gives off." I wished I could tell Maxine the truth. I didn't like Yagari because he was a vampire hunter, and having grown up so close to a vampire family, I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. I knew that it was not something that should affect my opinion of him, his being a vampire hunter, because Headmaster Cross was once the best vampire hunter there ever had been, however he was still a very kind, albeit slightly eccentric, guy.

"Alright class, let's begin. The sooner we start, the sooner we get this over with." Yagari turned around, grumbling to himself. "Ethics...what have I sunk to..."

It was a boring class, as per usual. And because it was Yagari's class, and hardly any notes were required, Maxine and I spent the whole period drawing pictures absentmindedly. My pictures hadn't amounted to much, however Maxine's drawings were beautiful, even though she wasn't trying. I rolled my eyes, collecting my books and grabbing my stuff. Maxine and I trotted out the door, noticing that the fan girls had already begun to congregate by the Moon Dormitories. Maxine groaned and tossed her bag behind a tree, jogging over to the mass of screaming girls. I followed suit and ran to my section, attempting to shove the girls into some sort of line.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (RACHEL HAZUKASHI)

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings in surprise. I had forgotten that I was taken to the infirmary after the aftermath of what had happened at dusk. I realized that I was leading against something, something hard yet warm. My eyes widened in surprise as I lifted my head up to see that I was curled up in Takuma's lap, my head against his shoulder and his jacket around my shoulders to keep my warm.

He smiled warmly at me, causing my cheeks to turn a bright crimson. He blushed lightly as well before he cleared his throat and looked away. "Erm, you fell asleep and I could tell that you were really tired and I didn't want you to get cold, so..." He trailed off, shrugging apologetically.

I yawned lightly, before leaning against his shoulder again. "Actually, thank you! I _have_ been really tired lately. That was really sweet of you." I smiled against his shirt as I felt his arms tighten around me.

I heard the door unlatch and a beaming Kaien Cross poked his head inside. I blushed, as did Takuma, before I jumped out of Takuma's arms as we sat silently beside each other, hoping that the headmaster hadn't seen anything.

"How adorable! You know, I like to think of all of the students at Cross Academy as my children, and I'm just so happy that two of my favorites have fallen in love! Well, not that I condone marrying your siblings, however if that's you decision even if you really aren't-" he paused, looking down. "Hold on, this isn't coming out right..."

"Uhm, so Headmaster, I wanted to make sure that Rachel wasn't hurt." Takuma stood, focusing once again on my safety.

"HURT? WHY EVER WOULD RACHEL BE HURT?" Headmaster shouted, looking worried.

After Takuma explained what had happened earlier, Headmaster Cross came over to me and squinted at me very closely.

_Is that rice on his face...?_

Before I could comment, Headmaster jumped away from me and turned to Takuma, who was looking concerned.

"Rachel is perfectly fine! In fact, if we're lucky, Rachel will be feeling good as new by tomorrow morning at the latest.'"

"Are you sure? You didn't look very closely-"

"POSITIVE! But to be sure, I think Rachel should refrain from any strenuous activity tonight." He turned to me. "Which means no Guardian duties tonight, ok?"

I nodded, standing up, wincing a little still. Takuma rushed to my side.

"I'll take you back to your dorm...do you need me to carry you again?" Takuma grinned.

"HE CARRIED YOU? HOW ROMANTIC!" Headmaster Cross called from the corner, stars in his eyes.

Me and Takuma managed to slip from the room before Headmaster Cross said anything else embarrassing.

We started off in the direction of the Sun Dorms, me limping lightly next to Takuma. He kept glancing at me with a pained expression on his face, until he finally slipped his arm around my waist and leaned me against him, helping to support me. I felt my cheeks grown warm once again, and wondered if I kept blushing like this, if my cheeks would just stay in a permanent-blushing state.

Takuma and I made small talk until we reached the dorms, like how I was doing in my classes, how were Guardian duties, etc.

"I can make it from here. Besides, if you're seen in the Girl's Dorm, I fear there may be a riot!" I laughed, watching the corners of Takuma's mouth slide up into a dazzling smile. I stood, breathless for a moment before Takuma reached down and gave me a warm hug.

"Be careful, ok?" He whispered in my ear, and I shivered as I felt his breath against my neck. He pulled away, much to my disappointment, waved and jogged off towards the classrooms. After all, the Night Class was supposed to be in session right now.

I turned around, a big goofy grin on my face. I heard a rustling in the bushes and whipped around, my hand flying to my hip.

_Crap! My sword is in the dorm!_

I groaned, panic growing as the bushes shook more violently.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" I silently wondered whether that sounded cheesy. I'd only ever seen it in movies, but what else was I supposed to say?

All of the sudden, I heard a familiar laugh as Aido emerged from the bushes clutching his sides.

"What are you doing here?"

"You should have seen your face!" Aido wheezed, pointing at me obnoxiously.

I groaned and punched him in the shoulder again, harder than I had intended, and I couldn't repress the grin that came when I heard a quiet groan after I hit him.

"Serves you right!" I laughed. "So what's up? I presume you have a reason for being here, because well, why you would sit in a bush waiting for who knows how long until I showed up..." I froze, narrowing my eyes accusingly. "Wait a second, how long _were _you here?"

Aido turned around, grinning like an idiot. "Enough to gloat about it! RACHEL AND TAKUMA, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-" I shoved him and put my hand over his mouth.

"SHHHH!" My cheeks were on fire. "Besides, it was nothing. I was hurt, and he was being polite. Something YOU should obviously learn to get better at." I removed my hand, making a show of wiping it off on my jeans in an attempt to remove any residual "Aido-germs".

"Ha-ha very funny." Aido glared at me while crossing his arms across his chest. "But anyway, you were right. I _did _come here for a reason. We, meaning the Night Class of course, are having a party tomorrow night!" He beamed, throwing his arms in the air happily. "We want you to come! And don't worry, I've already invited Maxine too. Be there at midnight!" He began to jog off towards the classrooms as I waved goodbye.

_Hm. A party. This'll be fun!_

I smiled, opening the doors to the dorms and slipping inside.

I yawned, thankful for the best night's sleep I had had in a while.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Maxine called from her bed, already in her uniform.

"Much better thanks!' I smiled happily, remembering the feeling of Takuma's arms around my waist.

"Speaking of, how'd it go with Takuma? Are you two finally dating?"

"WHAT!" I sat upright and stared incredulously at Maxine. "No! It's not like that!"

Maxine smirked and muttered something which sounded a lot like, "Only a matter of time..."

"So Aido said he invited you to the party tonight?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nice deflection by the way." She winked. "But yeah. Sounds like it's going to be fun! It'll be nice to see everyone when I'm not holding back a thousand screaming girls."

"Come on, two-hundred at the most!" I joked, noticing the blush that had dusted Maxine's cheeks when she mentioned seeing everyone.

_I wonder...if she's thinking about Kaname?_

I smirked, getting out of bed and grabbing my uniform, quickly preparing for class.

The day went by in a blur, and I was still in a daze about Takuma. Maxine and I chatted about the upcoming party, also excited that we wouldn't have to deal with the fan girls too much today either, seeing as the Night Class' classes were cancelled for the day. Zero remained in a sullen state throughout most of the day, glaring whenever anyone would try to talk to him.

He seemed no different to me, however Maxine commented several times on his depressed mood.

_I wonder what happened...naw, he's probably just hormonal. _

I grinned to myself, laughing at the joke I had made.

"What are you grinning about?" Zero spat.

My grin widened. "Nothing." I said smugly, turning to Maxine.

"So what do you think we're gonna do at the Moon Dorms?" She asked.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THE MOON DORMS?" Zero stood, angry.

"Jeez, chill. We're just going to a party. You know, sometimes I wonder if you should be on medication. These outbursts really can't be good for your health..." I trailed off, noticing I was only making Zero angrier.

"I forbid it. You aren't going." Zero sat down, ignoring my comment however he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Now it was my turn to be angry. "Why? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can." He replied calmly.

I was fuming. "And why would that be?"

Maxine stood, intervening. "It doesn't matter. Rachel, stop insulting Zero. You know it only makes him angrier." I grumbled, sitting down and turning my back to the two of them stubbornly. "And Zero," she continued, "You don't have the right to tell us what to do. We're going to the party no matter how angry it makes you."

"It's a stupid thing to be angry about." I quipped, irritated that Zero was being so bossy.

By the time midnight rolled around, Maxine and I had already picked our outfits out and made our way to the Moon Dorms.

We had left a very grumpy Zero behind in the classrooms earlier, Maxine having made her point that he couldn't dictate what we could or couldn't do.

I was thinking that I may have been a little harsh on him, but I brushed the thought aside as Maxine and I arrived at the front doors to the dorms.

I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans with my dark blue V-neck t-shirt, a neon blue tank top underneath and my trusty pair of converse sneakers.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it swung in to reveal a bored looking Senri Shiki.

"Hey..." He sighed, shuffling away to collapse on one of the couches next to Rima, who promptly fed him a piece of Pocky.

"Hey Maxine!" Aido slid up next to Maxine on the other side of me, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Aido, you dork, get off me." Maxine replied laughing and sliding out of his arms. I burst out laughing at the rejected look on Aido's face. He stuck his tongue out at me before the room grew silent.

"Aido, I hope you're not bothering the Disciplinary Committee..." The calm, cool voice floated down from the top of the staircase. I looked up along with Maxine to see the Dorm President, Kaname Kuran in a loose white shirt that still seemed to look elegant on him. His eyes seemed to drift throughout the room, finally settling on Maxine.

"K-Kaname!" Maxine stuttered.

_She stuttered? I don't think I've ever seen her stutter before!_

"Hello Maxine. I'm glad you came tonight." I watched as Kaname descended the large staircase and placed himself on the largest couch, which was previously empty. "Come, sit next to me." Maxine seemed to steady herself before quickly walking over to the couch and placing herself next to him. I thought I could see the faintest blush on her cheeks before Kaname reached over and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. The room was completely silent, and beginning to get a bit awkward, so Takuma jumped up.

"So let's not forget that this is a party everyone!" He smiled nervously before a quiet chatter began and broke the silence. Aido grabbed my arm and yanked me over to the stereo.

"What music should we play? What music do you think Lord Kaname would like best?" Aido began pacing, and hand raking through his hair.

"Aido, just pick something fast and catchy! And don't ask me unless you all want to be stuck listening to Allstar Weekend." I smirked.

"Hey..." I spun around to see a very bored Senri Shiki accompanied by Rima Toya. "What's taking so long?"

"Aido can't make a decision." I sighed.

In the end, we just stuffed a random CD in the stereo, hoping it wasn't too horrible. Rima and Shiki left, satisfied with the choice, and apparently needed to get more Pocky.

Aido turned to me. "So what's with you and Takuma?"

"What's with everyone? There's nothing going on between us!" I groaned, putting my hands over my face.

Aido remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "But...you wish that there was, right?"

"W-what? Why would I think that? I mean, who says he even looks at me as anything more than a friend?"

"Rachel, you forget that I _am _a genius." Aido smirked smugly.

"You sure don't act like it though!" I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" He said haughtily, rushing to fix his hair.

"Aido, sometimes, I swear you're more like a girl than I am."

"WHAT!" Aido yelled.

"It's true." Akatsuki Kain sauntered over to us, chuckling. "You should see how long he takes in the bathroom in the evenings before class." Akatsuki grinned.

"NOT YOU TOO AKATSUKI!" Aido yelled, blushing.

I was laughing harder now. "Oh Aido, come on. Don't be so sensitive, you know we were only kidding."

"We were?" Kain joked, dodging a poorly thrown punch from Aido. He laughed again, ruffling Aido's hair much like I had.

"AHH! STOP TOUCHING MY HEAD!" Aido ran from the room, probably in search of a mirror.

I laughed and turned to Kain. "Think we went too far?" I asked.

After a moment, Kain and I looked at each other and both went, "Naw."

"So what's with you and Takuma lately?" Kain asked, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Ugh! Nothing! I don't know why everyone keeps asking that!" I groaned.

"Well, whenever we ask the Vice Dorm President, he just blushes and starts babbling about manga, trying to change the subject. Personally, I think we all figured that you would tell us more than he would. So, what, are you like going out or something?"

I sighed. "No, we're not dating." I looked down sadly.

"Well you should be." Kain finished, getting up and walking away.

"WAIT WHAT!" I yelled after Kain. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! TELL ME!"

_Ugh! Why are boys such...boys!_

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Another voice asked from behind me.

I whipped around. "No, we're not dating!" I answered before someone could ask me about Takuma and I.

"Erm, I don't remember ever saying that we were..." A very confused Shiki was standing behind me, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shiki! I thought you were going to ask something else. And no worries, I know that we're not dating. So what's up?" I asked, smiling to try to break the tension.

"I was going to ask you if you knew what's wrong with Aido, but now I'm wondering what you thought I was going to ask you..."

It was at the moment that Takuma walked over and hugged me from behind. I turned red and looked sheepishly at Shiki. A look of understanding crossed his face before he walked away, looking bored again.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Takuma asked, concern showing on his face again.

"I'm fine. Like Headmaster said, good as new!" I beamed, and Takuma returned my smile with one just as dazzling, leaving me breathless. He grabbed my hand and led me to the unoccupied couch. I glanced over at Maxine and Kaname, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

_Is Kaname...smiling? I didn't know he could smile!_

I smiled, happy for them. I could tell they liked each other, that much was obvious. Takuma smiled at me, squeezing my hand and causing my heart to flutter.

_Could Kain have been trying to tell me..._

_That Takuma feels the same way..._

_About me?_

Takuma flopped down onto the couch, pulled me down with him. I landed next to him and he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"T-Takuma?" I asked as Takuma leaned in towards me.

"Yes?" He asked, pausing a few inches from my face.

"I...don't remember..." I finished, leaning towards him.

I closed my eyes, my heart leaping into my throat.

_Is he going to...kiss me?_

Just then, the sound of shattering glass filled the room. Our heads spun around at the sound, ruining the moment.

"W-what is that?" Maxine asked, pointing to the beast in human form standing in front of her.

"MAXINE!" I screamed, fearful for my friend's safety.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye right before the beast exploded into a shower of dust. The dust cleared and the form of Senri Shiki stood before what little remained of what the Night Class called a "Level E".

"W-what? Why...? Who...?" Maxine stood, paralyzed by shock.

Kaname stood quickly, pulling Maxine into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (Maxine Jonokishi)

_What was that...thing? _

I saw Kaname reach out to me, trying to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted, I wanted answers. I couldn't let Kaname baby me.

I shoved his hands away, a surge of anger flowing through me. I could see most of the Night Class tense at the action, though I didn't know why.

Aido stepped forward; however, I could see Kaname motion him back. I started to feel like I had done something wrong.

"Kaname, I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one."

"That was never my intention." He replied with a small smile. I turned to Rachel, who looked pale. I noticed her hand in Takuma's and gave her a smile, which she weakly returned as Takuma stepped forward and dropped her hand.

"Kaname, I think I should take them back to their dorms. We don't know if there are anymor- er I mean for their safety." He shot a knowing look at Rachel, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

I had gotten used to these looks that Rachel shared with everyone. Except for me of course, but I had always given her the benefit of the doubt. Even when she shared them with Zero, which I found bizarre.

But it was clear now that I could no longer wait for her to tell me.

It was clear that there was only one way I was going to figure out what secret she was keeping from me, that what seemed like the whole of Cross Academy was keeping from me, was, and the meaning behind it.

It was clear that I...

...was going to have to break into the Moon Dormitories.

"Maxine?" Rachel called, shaking my shoulder. "Maxine. We need to go."

I nodded, realizing that I had no choice.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to your dorms." Takuma smiled warmly at me. I followed Rachel and Takuma out the door, watching them have a silent conversation through simple looks.

Although I hadn't been at Cross Academy for very long, it didn't take a genius to know that Takuma and Rachel had known each other for years. I smiled, seeing him reach out and grab her hand.

_I told her it was only a matter of time..._

I let my mind wander, thinking about whatever had just attacked us in the Moon Dorms. It looked human, however it didn't _seem_ human. The look in its eyes as it looked at me...

I shivered.

_Why didn't Kaname think I could handle myself on my own? _

_How did that monster get into the school? _

_Why did the monster _want _to get into the school?_

The questions raced through my mind, causing me to lose all sense of time. In what had seemed like an instant, Rachel and I were deposited at the doors to the Sun Dorms, Takuma giving Rachel an apologetic look as he left.

"Be careful..." He smiled at her, although the warning seemed to be meant for both of us. "Don't leave the dorms until morning, and if anything..._happens_," he glanced at Rachel. "Then call for help. And don't tell anyone about what happened in the Moon Dorm."

I nodded. I turned to Rachel before we wordlessly walked through the doors and up to our room. She sat on her bed, looking nervously at me.

"What was that thing?" I demanded.

Silence.

"What was it doing in the school?"

Silence.

"What did Shiki do to that thing to make it- what- explode?"

Silence.

"Why aren't you telling me about this?"

Silence.

I looked down before muttering quietly, "Don't you trust me?"

Rachel looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes. "Of course! I _can't _tell you though! You don't understand how much would be at stake if I did. How can I put this so you will understand?" She paused, looking down at her hands. "You know when I told you about how I like Takuma?"

I nodded.

"Well, if someone asked you who I liked, and you had sworn to me that you wouldn't tell anyone, would you tell them?"

"Of course not!" I replied.

"Even if you trusted that person?" She looked up at me, pleading with me to understand.

I sat down on my bed, realizing that she was right. Of course, I was still going to have to break into the Moon Dorms, but at least now I knew that Rachel wasn't _willingly_ keeping the secret from me.

"I guess I understand..." I looked at her grinning. "But you do know that you're forcing me to figure this out on my own, right? And that I'm going to figure it out through any means possible?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied with a grin.

I woke up with a plan. I would skip class today, it's not like it would be the first time, and sneak into the Moon Dorms when all of the Night Class students would be asleep.

I left before Rachel woke up, knowing that she would only ask me not to go if she knew. Besides, now she could just assume I was out with Zero, and would only know that I wasn't going to class after it was too late. I grabbed my Artemis Rod, which I used to defend myself when I was out patrolling the grounds, and dashed out the door. I sped through the trees, figuring that the forest was probably the best way to go to reduce the risk of being seen, and was soon at the Moon Dorm gates.

I walked up to the guard, showing him my armband displaying that I was a Guardian. He nodded at me and let me through, where I circled around the building, searching for a way in. After several minutes of searching, I finally found my chance.

There was an empty room with a balcony on the second floor, so I walked up to the wall and began to climb the ivy that grew along the wall. When I reached the top, I slid over the banister and peeked into the windowed French doors in search of movement. When I was sure the room was empty, I turned the knob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked.

I crept through the room and slowly peeked into hallway, and, hearing voices down the hallway, I froze. I could tell they were coming from the front room where we had had the party, so I carefully tip-toed within hearing range. I peeked over the railing on the upper level of the foyer, having seated myself in an ideal space to hear and see the students below, who were still unaware of my presence.

"Why was it here? Level E's don't usually go out of their way to fight a battle they know they will lose. Even the most mentally unstable Level E would know that coming here would be a death wish. It had to have been sent by someone." Ruka looked down at her hands as she spoke.

_Level E? Was that what attacked me?_

"And what about that female disciplinary committee member? What's to be done about her?" Shiki asked, looking bored.

"You mean Rachel?" Takuma asked, puzzled why Shiki didn't call me by my name.

"No, the other one..." He trailed off, shoving a piece of Pocky into his mouth.

"Her? She disrespected Lord Kaname!" Aido stood, obviously angry.

_Disrespected? What did I do?_

A feeling of worry flowed through me as I wondered whether I really _had _been disrespectful. What would Kaname think? Was he mad at me?

I looked over the banister again, noticing the red liquid Aido brought to his lips.

_What is that? _

He brought the glass down to the table as I saw that the angered expression had not yet left his face. I furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the red liquid. It quickly turned to ice and the glass cracked, causing Kain to turn to Aido and glare at him accusingly.

"Aido, control yourself." He warned.

_WHAT? Aido did that? But how is that possible?_

"Although I must admit," Aido continued, smirking now. "She does smell absolutely delicious..."

"Aido, you'd better be careful about what you say." Kain warned, leaning against the wall.

"I was just saying..." Aido said defensively.

He trailed off as I noticed a new presence in the room. Kaname strode over to Aido, glaring murderously at him.

"You just?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes before slapping Aido across the face.

Aido grabbed his cheek, looking down in shame. "No one touches her, is that clear?" Kaname turned to inspect the faces of his fellow classmates.

_What? Why is Kaname being so...protective? Could he possibly...? No. He probably just doesn't want any trouble for the rest of the Night Class. _

_And what did Aido mean by "delicious"?_

I stood, running from the room silently. I had learned far more than I had expected, however was burning with even more questions than before. I quickly left the Moon Dormitories, noticing with a sigh that it had already gotten dark and began wandering about the grounds.

I was passing the stables when I saw movement in the darkness, so I cautiously proceeded forward. I peeked around the corner of the stables into the doorway, having already drawn my Artemis Rod and was ready to use it.

I entered the large space, the smell of hay overwhelming me. I squinted, trying to see through the darkness when all of the sudden I saw a flash of crimson. I stepped towards it while shakingly asking, "Who's there?"

Just then, the clouds outside parted and allowed a thin strip of moonlight to shine through the open doors, illuminating the face of...Zero Kiryu?

I knelt down next to him as he clenched his neck, fighting back pain.

"Zero, what is it?" I asked, worried for my friend.

He looked at me desperately and hoarsely gasped, "LEAVE..."

I looked skeptically at him, knowing that Zero had a tendency to keep all of his emotions bottled up inside and to push away those closest to him.

"No," I answered adamantly. "You aren't going to push me away Zero. I'm trying to help you!" I reached out, trying to touch his shoulder in a comforting manner. Instead, he jerked away from me, as if my touch was poisonous, before hauling himself up and staggering out of the doors.

"ZERO!" I called, hurt that he had in fact pushed me away. I ran after him, but when I exited the barn, I saw no one.

"MAXINE!" Rachel cried as I opened the door to our room as she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I awkwardly patted her back, not sure whether or not to return the hug.

I found no need because Rachel pulled away, obviously having been in panic-mode before my arrival. I could tell she had been pacing, which was never a good sign with her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, worried still. "You weren't in classes today!"

I was about to answer her when it struck me that I couldn't tell her. In fact, I couldn't tell anyone about my moonlight escapades at the Moon Dorm.

I closed my mouth and looked away.

"Maxine? What were you doing?" She asked, getting even more concerned by the minute.

Again, I remained silent.

"Maxine! Why aren't you telling me anything?" She asked, pleading with me to tell her.

The silence that followed was possibly the most awkward silence I had ever experienced in my life. I stared out the window, avoiding her gaze, as she searched my face for answers.

Finally, I stood, gesturing towards the door. "Don't we still have Guardian Duties tonight?"

She pulled away, her face hardening as well. She turned around and reached out for her sword, wordlessly grabbing it and walking out the door. I followed her, feeling guilty, however refusing to change my mind. With a sad nod, we parted ways. I watched her slowly retreating form fade into the forest as I spun on my heels and meandered aimlessly throughout the grounds, only half-paying attention to my surroundings.

I snapped my head up when I saw Zero, leaning against a tree. He was still clutching his neck, as he had been in the barn, however I could see his eyes glowing a frightening crimson in the darkness.

I froze as the crimson eyes shifted their focus to me, shivering slightly. Zero was panting as I leaned down and hugged him.

"Zero, I'm trying to help you, why are you pushing me away?" I pulled away, and saw a strange look pass over his face.

He stepped away from the tree, grabbing my shoulders and drawing in ragged breaths now.

He leaned towards me, avoiding my eyes as he looked at my neck.

_What is Zero- OH!_

I gasped in surprise as I felt his breath against my neck, hot and rapid. He paused before closing the gap between his mouth and my neck. I felt a sudden pain in my neck, as if something sharp were piercing my flesh.

_WHAT IS ZERO DOING?_

I began to panic, not knowing what was going on. I heard the strangest sound, almost as if Zero was..._drinking..._

We stayed like that for a while, me paralyzed in fear and Zero seemingly drinking from my neck. Finally, I began to feel faint as the pain subsided a little and I saw Zero pull away, looking me in the eye with a disgusted look on his face.

This did not look like the Zero I knew. In one horrifying moment, I realized who Zero now resembled.

The "Level E" who had attacked me at the Moon Dorms.

Zero's panting had stopped, I noticed, as he wiped his sleeve across his mouth, attempting to clear away the red liquid around his mouth.

"This being I've become... it's despicable..." Zero looked down and began to stumble backwards.

Something in me changed in that moment.

Zero no longer resembled a blood-thirsty beast.

He resembled a hurt and broken boy, who had lost himself in a sea of despair.

I reached out before I knew what I was doing, grabbing his shirt with one hand while covering my neck, which was now drenched in blood, with the other.

"Zero! Wait!"

He righted himself, an incredulous look forming on his face.

"I want you to talk to me, Zero. I told you... to stop pushing me away." I looked straight into his eyes, daring him to turn away.

"Maxine..." His voice was thick with emotion as he collapsed to his knees, giving in. "I-I'm so sorry...I'm a monster... what kind of person would attack the girl he cares so deeply for..."

His head fell onto my shoulder as he came closer to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me right now..." He breathed.

"Zero," I said softly. "I could never hate you." I fell to my knees too, looking up into his eyes.

Zero looked at me, surprised.

"Come on," I pulled away, grabbing his hand before giving it a squeeze. "We need to get out of here and cleaned up before someone sees us." I began glancing around, scanning for anyone.

"Maxine..." He trailed off, before looking down at our hands.

I smiled at him, watching his eyes widen. "Let's go." I said softly, as we both got to our feet. I smiled quietly as he squeezed my hand in return.

I looked up as Zero came into the door, the ends of his hair still dripping from the shower he just took to wash away the blood that had gotten all over him earlier. I had taken mine earlier, and we were now in the living room in the Headmaster's Private Quarters, seeing as it was the place we could be sure that no one would be able to find us. Headmaster was still in his office, and rarely ever went into his Private Quarters, so mainly the Guardians used it for late night showers when the dorm showers were closed.

He sat down next to me on the couch as I turned to him, smiling. "So Zero, I was wondering if you could tell me about-" I paused, unsure of whether or not Zero was ready for this. "-your past."

I could see him tense and grimace as he looked down, as if remembering something painful.

After several moments of silence, I was beginning to doubt that Zero would answer me, and that I had just crossed a dangerous line.

This is why I was surprised when I heard Zero begin to speak softly.

"What do you want to know?" He looked up at me tenderly.

The vulnerable look on Zero's face completely took me aback, leaving me speechless for several moments.

"Uhm..." I paused, thinking. "All of it? How did you come to be at Cross Academy? Haven't you lived here with the Headmaster for several years now?"

Zero sighed. "It all started four years ago, when I was little. I was living with my parents, like most normal kids do, and my brother, Ichiru."

I reeled, shocked that Zero had a brother. I had never seen him before, and Zero had never talked about him before, so I had always just assumed Zero was an only child.

"He was born with a weak constitution..." Zero continued, "And was sick most of the time. We were really close, seeing as we were twins."

This was too much. "WHAT?" I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth with my hand after I said it. I looked down apologetically before muttering, "Sorry...go ahead..."

Zero chuckled before continuing with his story. "We were training with our master, hoping to learn to fight just as well as our mother and father."

"So...your parents were hunters? What, exactly, did they hunt?" I asked, intrigued.

He looked at me wearily, as if choosing his words carefully.

"They hunted..._monsters._ Monsters that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares." I could hear remorse in Zero's voice, as I wondered if he himself had turned into one of these "monsters".

"Zero?" I spoke up, trying to figure out how to say what I had to say. "It's ok. I know you're a vampire."

I had put it together when Zero and I were walking to the Headmaster's building. I had been thinking about what he had done. Considering that he had in fact bitten me, and according to the gulping noises which I had presumed to be the sounds of him drinking my blood, what else could Zero be? I know that vampires weren't supposed to be real, but it was the only logical explanation.

Zero was a vampire.

He looked at me, shocked. "How did you...?"

"Please Zero. I'm not stupid." I grinned, trying to lighten up the moment.

Zero gave me a sad smile before ruffling my hair in a familiar gesture. "Yes...they were vampire hunters. There is a whole society filled with them, trying to keep them from senselessly attacking humans. My parents were a part of this society, and frequently went out on jobs to go kill them.

One day, when Ichiru was feeling well enough to go outside, we were wandering through the cherry tree grove not too far from our house. It was winter and they had no leaves or blossoms, but it was still a place that we both felt at peace.

It was then that we saw her.

By the farthest cherry tree was a woman. Her hair was long and grey, however somehow still held the life of a young woman's hair in it. She wore a long kimono and had an odd presence about her. The branches on that tree were filled with blossoms, which caught the wind and blew towards Ichiru and I.

'Is that snow?' Ichiru had asked hopefully. I don't think he had ever seen snow...he had been kept inside most of his life because he was sick.

'No,' I had answered. 'The cherry blossoms are blooming out of season.'

'She's so beautiful...' Ichiru had noted, wonder in his voice. I turned away, grabbing his hand and saying, 'Ichiru it's time we head back home...Father and Mother will be probably be looking for us.'

'What's wrong, Zero?' Ichiru asked, confused.

'That woman there is a vampire.'

Later one night, I could hear footsteps outside, and I felt her presence again. I rushed to the door, pulling it open and I saw her standing on the lawn.

'Clever boy.' her voice chilled me to the bone, 'You knew I was here even before your parents noticed.' she had laughed, amused somehow. 'The twin children of the hunters. It all comes down to your sinful blood.'

Before I knew it, she was behind me, nearing my neck. She wanted to punish my parents for killing 'him'. I still don't know who that was, but it didn't matter. She bit into my neck, as my blood soon covered the once white snow. She attacked my whole family, leaving only me alive. The last I saw of Ichiru, he was behind her, looking confused. I had shouted at him to run, then blacked out.

That woman was named Shizuka Hio.

And she was a pureblood vampire.

The worst kind of vampire." Zero's voice hardened as he said these words. I reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to be supportive.

Zero seemed to snap out of it and continued his story.

"After that night, Headmaster Cross took me in and provided me with a home. I began to fall into a rut, all of the days and years beginning to blur together. I was beginning to give up, not caring about what happened to me anymore.

Until I met you."

Zero looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"When you stood up to Kaname like that...I realized you were different from everyone else. And the better I got to know you, the more I saw how true it was. You saw me differently than everyone else. You didn't see me as just another Guardian, or someone scary. You saw me as a person, and as hard as I tried to push you away, being so used to a life of solitude, I couldn't get away from you. You were in my thoughts, in my dreams, and I'm fairly certain in my heart..."

Zero reached for my hand, gently holding it in his. His hands were warm and his touch sent shivers up my spine. My heart was racing as I looked into his deep purple eyes and he smiled at me like he had never smiled before.

It was a _real _smile that reached every corner of his face. His eyes lit up and I lost all ability to speak as he opened his mouth again.

"I think I was able to live on because you were beside me." He finished.

My heart jumped into my throat. I opened my mouth to reply to Zero and the door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (Rachel Hazukashi)

I was panicking. I hadn't seen Maxine or Zero on Guardian duties tonight, and I usually crossed paths with them several times before the night was over.

After frantically circling the grounds twice, I threw my hands in the air in frustration. I visually scanned the large building that housed the classrooms, infirmary, library and the Headmaster's private quarters.

_That's it!_

I ran towards the building, wondering why Zero and Maxine had abandoned their duties. I could understand one of them occasionally skipping duties due to exhaust or fatigue, but both of them, simultaneously? I was beginning to grow concerned.

As I neared the Headmaster's rooms I heard voices. They were faint and difficult to recognize, however as I approached I could clearly distinguish whose voices they were.

Maxine and Zero.

I put my hand on the doorknob, having finally reached the room where the voices were loudest. I was about to turn it when I stopped myself, wondering if I should be walking into their conversation. It wasn't my business to know, and it could have been something personal or secret.

I took a deep breath, deciding that the chance that one, if not both of them, could be in grave danger far outweighed intruding on a personal conversation. I spun the knob and swung the door open, noticing Maxine and Zero sitting next to each other on the couch, Maxine's hand in Zero's.

_Is Zero...smiling?_

I stepped back, shocked by what I saw. However, my sudden entrance had drawn their attention, and my eyes landed on Maxine's neck. I did a double-take when I saw tiny puncture marks on her neck, no longer bleeding and barely noticeable, but clearly fresh.

Maxine seemed to notice that her bite marks were exposed, and she quickly reached up and covered her neck with her hand.

But it was too late.

I had already seen.

A surge of anger flowed through me as I began to contemplate what this meant.

_Did Zero...?_

I stepped forward, angrier than I had ever been before.

"ZERO!" I shouted, lunging at him.

Maxine rose quickly, grabbing my arm and yanking me back.

"Rachel! It's ok! Zero didn't mean to do it...it wasn't his fault! I'm ok anyway! Calm down!"

I was still angry, however Maxine's words helped calm me down.

I looked at Zero, silently asking him for proof that she was ok. He nodded, however looking ashamed.

I shook my head, trying to get collect my thoughts.

"Well, I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore." I turned to Maxine. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while, and I think it's time that you finally hear it." I smiled nervously, not sure how she would react when she learned about the Night Class secret. "You see, the Night Class aren't exactly like you and I." I turned around and began to walk out the door, looking over my shoulder to see if Maxine and Zero were following me. Zero looked at Maxine and she nodded, standing up from the couch and falling into step beside me, with Zero following us a short distance behind.

"How exactly?" Maxine asked.

"Well Maxine, they're all..." I paused, looking at Zero for help.

"Vampires." He spat the word, as if it burned his tongue as he said it.

Maxine's eyes widened as she heard Zero say this. "But Maxine, there's nothing to worry about, because they're all very nice, and you've seen this for yourself!" I reassured her, hoping to dispel any worries that she had.

Maxine looked up, noticing that we had arrived at the Moon Dorms.

"Why are we here?" she asked, curious. I smiled; it was just like Maxine to be more curious than scared in a situation like this. Sometimes, I thought she was fearless.

"Well, my explanation wasn't exactly the best one out there, and I figured that you'd probably have a lot of questions, so who better to answer the questions than the vampires themselves?"

The doors swung open and Maxine and I walked in without hesitation, Maxine bursting with questions. Zero hung back, pausing and looking down. He looked like he was going to turn around and leave, however he looked up at Maxine and followed us inside.

Kaname stood when he saw Maxine enter. I made eye contact with Takuma and we both blushed, however he smiled and gave me a small wave. I turned back to Maxine, then looked at Kaname.

"Maxine has just learned the Night Class' secret, and I figured you probably could answer her questions better than I could."

Kaname turned to her, sitting down on the couch behind him. "So what do you want to ask?"

Maxine hesitated. "Well...first of all, was that thing that attacked, the "Level E", was that a vampire too?"

Takuma answered quickly. "Essentially, yes. But there are different types of vampires, that can resemble a sort of social pyramid. On the top, there are those vampires that are purebloods- meaning they don't have any human blood in the family. There are only a few handfuls of purebloods left in the world. Second, there are the nobles and aristocrats. Everyone in the night class is at least an aristocrat or higher, and have much better control over our bloodlust than what attacked you. Below us are the common vampires, and then below that are the vampires that were once human."

Maxine threw a painful glance at Zero, who was sitting in the back of the room.

"Finally, below that are what we call "Level E's". They don't even make the pyramid. They lose all sense of humanity, and eventually go insane. All vampires that once were human will fall to this level at some point." Takuma looked apologetically at Maxine, seeming truly sad that he had to break the news to her.

Maxine then threw a very worried look at Zero.

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" Kaname cut in, smiling at Maxine.

"Well what do you...eat?" Maxine asked hesitantly.

"Ah." Kaname smiled. "Do not worry; we have special tablets that we take as a replacement for blood." He calmly stated. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to request your presence out on the balcony, if you will?" Kaname stood; reaching out his hand to Maxine as she slowly reached out and took it, following after him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 (Maxine Jonokishi)

My heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at me. Although this was a serious situation, the only thing I could manage to think about was Kaname. When he offered me his hand, I lost the ability to speak completely, my mind freezing for a moment.

With a smile growing on my face, I took his hand and began to follow him. I stopped for a moment, looking back at Zero, my heart beating irregularly at the touch of this handsome vampire. I was confused, and didn't know what to do. I knew I felt strongly for Zero, however, I'd always felt _drawn _to Kaname, as if we shared something that no one else could even imagine.

I looked down, confused that my feet were moving, following the dark-haired man, when my brain told them to stop. I was beginning to panic, unsure of what to do, who to choose.

Suddenly, I came to a stop, and I wondered if my feet had finally decided to obey me and stop following Kaname, however I realized it was quite the contrary, and that I had only stopped because I had already reached the balcony.

Kaname was leaning against the railing, his back to me.

"The stars are quite lovely tonight, aren't they?" He asked absent-mindedly.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was frozen, forced to stay here and listen to what he had to say.

Kaname chuckled to himself, turning around and cupping my cheek in his hand while leaning towards me.

"But they can't compare to you, my dear."

My heart fluttered, causing my stomach to flip.

"Ever since that first day, when I saw you with your suitcases, you've bewitched me body and soul. It was only when you stood up to me, confidently standing up for your friend when everyone else was so intimidated by me, that I saw how amazing you really are. Your personality keeps me guessing, and just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me again, showing me yet another side to you and your heart. You're more intriguing than I ever could have imagined, and when you smile, you make my many responsibilities disappear. You keep me sane, giving me something to live for. Quickly, you took control of my life, and became the only thing on this Earth that I truly care about." He smiled, his eyes caringly staring into Maxine's.

I took a deep breath, Kaname having weaved his own spell on me. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, however felt compelled to explain my feelings towards this man. My heart was beating at 1000 beats per minute as I opened my mouth and was surprised by the words that came out.

"When we first met," I began, opening the floodgates to an ocean of emotions. "I saw your beauty and assumed it was only skin deep. But then, as I saw more of you, I saw the way that you interact with the Night Class, and the Day Class as well. I saw how much faith you put into people, your friends and the people you care about. Your belief in them and their abilities, that they will always succeed, inspired me." I smiled up at Kaname, placing my hand over his on my cheek, enjoying the feel of my hand on his. My stomach had flipped so many times by now that I didn't know which way it was supposed to go, and I had lost all sense of the world around me. I didn't know which was up or down, left or right, or anything else for that matter. The only thing that was holding me to reality was this man, right here with me.

"Watching you," I continued, making myself finish what I started, afraid that I would lose all of my confidence and never be able to tell Kaname how I truly felt. "I realized that your beauty is much deeper than I originally thought, and it stands deeper than the red sea. I realize now that although you like to pretend that you're soft, and that you want to hide your emotions, you really actually care for people, the confines of your heart seeming to be boundless. You and I are very similar in this aspect. Kaname..." I paused, my heart threatening to burst at any moment. "I love you." I finished, feeling a wave of relief wash over me, cleansing me of all of my worries.

Kaname smiled wider than I had thought possible, especially for him. It disarmed me, leaving me stunned.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Maxine. It makes me happier than you can imagine. This is the happiest I have been in a long time. You see me clearer than anyone ever has before, as if you really truly understand me. I know I can come to you and you'll never judge me, which is more than I can ever thank you for. Would you do me the honor..." He paused, taking a moment to brush aside my bangs and tucking them behind my ear. With his other hand, he reached around my waist, pulling me into his chest. His touch was soothing and addictive. I never wanted him to let me go, and I never wanted to lose this feeling. "...of becoming my lover?" he finished, leaning his forehead against mine.

I was ready to open my mouth and reply, however a pang of guilt shot through me like an arrow.

_Zero..._

I stopped, conflicted.

_But I love Zero too..._

I sighed, turning to Kaname with an apologetic look in my eyes.

"Kaname," I began, smiling sadly at him. "As much as every part of me wants to say yes..."I paused, looking away, "...I need time to make my decision." I said finally, hoping that I was able to stick by this decision.

Kaname's finger absent-mindedly stroked small circles on my cheek. "Of course. But may I ask you why, my dear?"

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my screaming nerves. "As much as I love you and don't want to hurt you..."

I noticed Kaname smile at my words.

"...I love Zero too." I sadly noticed Kaname's eyes lose their excited gleam. "I know you hate him, but there's a part of him that makes me so happy."

Kaname looked at me with a knowing look, as if he had already planned for and anticipated my reaction. "I understand. Because you are such a kind-hearted girl, this decision may be difficult for you to make. But I want you to know, that whatever you choose- _who_ever you choose, I _will_ be there for you. Even if you choose Zero, do not think I won't be there to protect you." Kaname's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me into his chest even further.

"Thank you Kaname." I mumbled into his jacket.

After breaking away from Kaname, I tried to repress the feeling in my chest. My chest was constricted, and it was difficult to breathe, so as I walked into the foyer to leave the Moon Dorms, I turned to Rachel, muttering, "Let's go," as quickly as possible.

She jumped up, following me and looking concerned.

Aido stood, looking enraged. "What happened between you and Lord Kaname?"

Rachel simply turned, giving him the most menacing glare I had ever seen, before turning back around and following me out the door, Zero looking confused and concerned.

As we walked across the grounds towards the Sun Dorms, I stopped in my tracks. Rachel continued on, however Zero stopped beside me.

After a moment, Rachel turned around, having finally noticed that I wasn't following her.

"Hey, are you coming?" She asked, an odd look in her eyes.

"Can Zero and I have a moment alone?" I asked quietly.

Rachel hesitated. "You _are _coming back to the dorms later then?"

I nodded.

She gave me one final look, asking me one last time if I needed her to stay. Having seen that I really did need a minute alone with Zero, she turned on her heels and retreated to the dorms. I watched her tiny figure be swallowed up by darkness, losing all sense of time in a numb state of shock.

After a long silence, Zero gently put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?"

I looked up, the spell having been broken, before smiling nervously at him, my heart pounding once again. I was angry with myself and my inability to make a decision.

I closed my eyes and mentally reigned myself in, trying to maintain my composure.

"Zero," I began, "Back in the Headmaster's Quarters, you said some things that really shocked me. But at the same time...they made me happier than I've been in a long time."

Zero smiled at me, once again taking my breath away. "Maxine?" he asked, unsure if what he was hearing was true.

"Zero, I love you." I stated, wanting to finally get it out.

Zero reached out, smiling even wider now- smiling a _real _smile for the second time now. He brushed his hand against my cheek, his fingers cold against my warm skin, but that made them no less comforting.

"When I saw you on my first day, I felt...sad for you." Zero facial expression changed, showing one of confusion. I rushed to finish my thought, desperate to explain. "I saw before me a sad, broken boy who had seen more horror in his life than anyone should have to go through. I wanted to make you smile, to cheer you up and show you something in your life _other _than pain.

Getting to know you, I realized that although you've been through so much darkness and despair, you managed to become a truly caring person, even if you are sometimes afraid to open up. But I must say, Zero, that I feel truly honored that you chose to open up to _me_."

Zero's happy expression returned, once again stealing my breath away.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." he replied. "I was beginning to think you never would. I thought you would choose Kaname over me, if given the chance." Zero hugged me and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him back. "Maxine? Would you want to...erm..." he paused nervously before continuing, "...go out with me on Sunday?"

I looked up, smiling just as wide as Zero was, before nodding. Zero hugged me tight, happy that I had agreed.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I really should be getting back to the dorms...Rachel will be worried, and you how she gets when she worries."

Zero and I broke apart before Zero chuckled and nodded in a knowing way. "Okay. Meet me by the gates at 10 in the morning?"

"Sure. See you then!" I waved, wishing Sunday were already here.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 (Maxine Jonokishi)

"Maxine! Maxine wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Rachel standing over me, shaking my shoulder. I threw a glance at my clock, seeing the little red numbers read "5:37".

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Aido- he stopped by saying that you needed to meet Kaname by the Moon Dorm gates or something..."

"WHAT!" I sat up, listening now. "Did he say when?"

"OH! Yeah, I think he said 6ish..."

I leaped out of bed, happy that it was break so there were no classes, scrambling to my closet and picking out an outfit before running to the shower.

I showered quickly and dressed in a hurry, then glanced at the clock again, seeing it had only taken me roughly 15 minutes to shower. I smiled, anxious at the thought of seeing Kaname, even if it was just for a moment. I grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, seeing that Rachel had already gone back to sleep.

After crossing the grounds, I saw Kaname standing by the Moon Dorms, talking with Aido. However, when he saw me, he shooed Aido away and smiled at me.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Good morning, my dear girl." He returned my smile, before pulling me into a hug that I gratefully returned.

"So, why did you need to meet with me?" I asked, curious.

"I was hoping to show you my home today." He replied calmly.

My eyes widened, surprised by his answer.

"I apologize for sending Aido to wake you up so early. You see, my home is quite far from here, and the voyage may take several hours." He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the school gates. I was thrilled just to be with him, and it was one of the first times that I felt Kaname was really...happy.

I saw a shiny black car waiting for us, and I slid into the back seat next to Kaname. I realized the car must have had a chauffeur, and I silently sat back, slightly awed.

_I've never had a chauffeur before!_

Kaname chuckled, seemingly having noticed my slightly awed expression. I squeezed his hand in return. He smiled at me again before looking out the window for a moment.

"Thank you for coming today, my dear girl."

As the car drove away, Cross Academy shrinking in the rear window until it completely disappeared into the trees, Kaname and I talked about our lives, me and my decision to come to Cross Academy, him about some of the more interesting moments in the Night Class.

We even briefly discussed Takuma and Rachel, and their budding relationship. When I mentioned it, hoping to get an inside opinion of what Takuma was thinking from one of his close friends, Kaname chuckled, seeming amused.

I smiled more and more as I talked to Kaname, however soon, we had arrived at his house. The hours that we had spent talking in the car seemed like minutes as I stared upon the large and imposing Kuran estate.

Kaname thanked the chauffeur before muttering something to him and leading me up the walkway to the front door.

The doors swung open with a loud groan as I realized it had been some time since Kaname had been here. The entryway was large with many windows, however all of them were covered because the curtains were drawn. The large stairway that spread out, leading to an upper level looked elegant, the railings having a gold luster to them. Kaname led me up these stairs into long corridor. We entered one of the many doors and found ourselves in a large study. Bookcases larger than I had ever seen covered the walls, thousands upon thousands of books stacked on them. A humble, yet large desk stood in the center of the back of the room, facing away from the windows. Several other large chairs were spread sporadically throughout the room, a large couch next to a floor lamp on the other side of the room being the most inviting seating space.

Kaname headed towards the couch and sat down, pulling me gently down next to him.

"Maxine...I would like to tell you about my past..." He said. "...because I feel that you are going to be a large part of my future."

I was shocked, his words sending my heart into frenzy.

"I lived with my parents, Haruka and Juri Kuran. They were very affectionate, and more than I could ever ask for." Kaname began. "We were content, living away from the watchful eyes of the Senate."

At my confused expression, Kaname quickly explained that the Senate was the highest governing unit in the vampire world, who kept the vampires in order and under control.

"After the purebloods relinquished their reign, the Senate stepped in to govern our world." He finished.

"Wait." I interjected. One thing he had said had confused me. "What do you mean, the purebloods "relinquished their reign"?"

He sighed, apparently having expected me to ask this question.

"Before the Senate even existed, the most revered type of vampire had ruled over the others. That vampire is a pureblood, who has no trace of human blood pumping through their veins or their lineage. These vampires that ruled over the others were my family, the Kurans. However, my parents soon grew tired of being hunted and used, no chances left at living quiet or peaceful lives. And so, we relinquished our reign."

I froze.

_We?_

"Kaname..." I began to ask, "...are you a pureblood?"

Kaname looked into my eyes before sadly saying the word, "Yes."

_Zero's family was killed by a pureblood..._

I sat in silence, lost in thought.

_But Kaname isn't capable of such things..._

_He could never..._

Kill _anyone..._

_...Could he?_

"Are you horrified of me now, my dear girl?" He asked sadly, seeming to know the answer to this question already.

I looked up at this man who had bewitched me, whom I had fallen in love with, searching his face.

Finally, I sat back, having made up my mind.

_Kaname... the man I love..._

_I will trust him. _

_No matter what. _

After a moment of silence, I spoke up. "No."

For the first time in my life, Kaname looked surprised. He looked down at me incredulously, assessing my expression.

He shook his head while chuckling quietly to himself. He reached out and placed his hand on my cheek, speaking softly. "Extraordinary. You have never failed to live up to your name, Maxine."

I thought back to my first day, and the conversation I had had with Kaname. I smiled lightly, flattered.

He pulled away, continuing with his story. "That aside, the family lived in a peaceful corner of the world, seeming to live apart from everyone else.

However, one day, that peace was shattered when a monstrous being came to destroy them.

I will never forget that day, when _it _came. It killed my mother and father, who died protecting me. I loved them greatly, and was devastated when they were no longer with me.

Of course, after the Senate caught wind of what had happened to the Kuran family, they sent one of their own to attempt to take me in. I lived my life hearing nothing but words of pretend sorrow from those I had never met before, offering their condolences and apologies.

I was beginning to understand why my parents had lived such a secluded life. I had only one friend in a lonely world, who fished me out of the dark ocean of loneliness.

Takuma and I grew rather close, and soon after that, Headmaster Cross approached me, talking of a school that would promote peace between vampires and humans. I was impressed by his pacifist ideology and soon agreed to attend this school. It was decided that I would be the president of the Night Class, and that I would be in charge of the other vampires.

It was there, at this school, that I found my true reason to live on."

Kaname reached for my hand again, my heart leaping into my throat.

"Maxine, for someone who is so used to the dark, you are a rather blinding sight. Now come, I have something to show you."

Kaname stood, pulling me up with him and guiding me through the maze-like corridors outside.

A cool breeze blew through the gardens, which was apparently our current location. I smiled, letting it move my hair around my face. I shivered slightly, the breeze colder than I originally thought. Kaname noticed and I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I felt warmer after merely a minute or two, however I didn't say anything, happy to be in Kaname's arms. I lost track of time, and the perfect moment seemed to stretch on forever until Kaname finally broke free, reaching into his pocket for something.

"What is it Kaname?" I asked, a bit disappointed that he had pulled away.

"I want you to have this." he said, holding out a small vial to me. "It's a special rose encased in resin. It blooms only once every 10 years."

I took the vial from his hands, awed by the rose's beauty. I held it against my chest before murmuring, "Thank you Kaname..."

Kaname turned towards me, looking troubled. "Maxine, my dear, I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Earlier, when I told you of my past, I left out something very important."

I looked up warily at Kaname.

"Maxine, I am..." he paused, "...the pregenator of the vampire race."

I looked up, shocked.

"Rido, a pureblood, woke me with the blood of Haruka and Juri's original son, however when I woke, I was angry with Rido. I destroyed him on the spot, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in his place. I then proceeded to transform myself into a baby, in order to be raised by Haruka and Juri. But then, years later on that fateful night, the Senate sent a pureblood to disturb the makeshift peace that we had achieved as a family in our secluded corner of the world. I arrived too late to help, and found Haruka and Juri already dead, so I quickly did away the Senate's pureblood henchman, who was merely a pet- an instrument- of the Senate. From there on, you know the rest."

I looked up at Kaname, seeing his sad expression. I reached up and paced my hand gently on his cheek, hoping the gesture was as reassuring to him as it always seemed to be for me.

Kaname closed his eyes at my touch, sighing contently. He reached up and placed his hand over my own, smiling lightly.

"Although I wish we could stay here like this forever," he sighed, "we must return to the school. Besides, won't your friends worry if you're gone for too long?"

I sighed, realizing that he was right. He lowered my hand from his cheek, still holding it inside of his as we walked to the car which had returned to take us back to Cross Academy. I slid in first this time, Kaname following and sitting beside me. I leaned on his shoulder, feeling tired.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming of a time where Kaname and I could live peacefully together. When we arrived at the school, Kaname picked me up out of the car and carried me across the grounds to my dorm room. I opened my eyes as he gently laid me down on my bed.

"I'm sorry I've woken you, Maxine." He smiled, brushing his hand across my cheek and leaning over me.

I smiled, still tired. "It's alright...I woke up to see you Kaname..."

Kaname smiled and bent down, kissing me lightly on the cheek before leaving. I smiled and settled into a blissful sleep.

I smiled, waving to Zero.

I had woken up early enough to be ready for our date, however feeling somewhat guilty after what had happened between Kaname and me the night before.

I closed the small gap that remained between Zero and me, hugging him tightly. I felt him return the hug and ruffle my hair affectionately, laughing quietly.

I pulled away, looking up at Zero. "So where, may I ask, are we going today?"

Zero smiled before leaning in close to me and whispering, "It's a surprise..."

He pulled away, smiling mischievously. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the gates, leaving the school grounds. We talked about little things, simply enjoying each others company. However it wasn't like small talk in any way, even if the topics were irrelevant and silly. It was nice just talking with Zero, he made talking about anything seem interesting.

Soon we reached the town that wasn't too far from Cross Academy, slowly navigating our way through the many stores and alleys until we reached the pier. I smiled, the sun reflecting across the calm blue waters brilliantly. I noticed the stands set up on the sides of the walkway, and we made our way across the wooden floorboards to go see them all. We joked about the shops and games, smiling at each other and having a good time.

I saw a stall filled with flowers and my mind leapt to Kaname, and the rose encased in resin he had given me last night.

_No! You're here with Zero, you shouldn't be thinking about Kaname!_

I shook my head, noticing an ice cream stall a few feet away. My eyes widened as I saw it, realizing how hungry I was.

Zero smiled, noticing my obvious hunger. He pulled me over to the stall and we each ordered a cone, smiling as we ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, I noticed as Zero squeezed my hand.

We finished our ice cream and reached the end of the pier, leaning against the railing and staring out at the water, talking some more.

"So," Zero began, refusing to meet my eyes, "what did Kaname say to you that night on the balcony?"

I looked down, my heart racing at the mention of that night. "He told me that he loves me..."

I saw Zero look down, the excited gleam that he'd had in his eyes all night gone now, and replaced by one of sadness.

"You really care about him, huh?" Zero asked quietly.

"Yes but Zero I care about you too!" I looked up at him, the sadness inside of me growing as I realized I had made my choice.

"It's alright, Maxine, you don't need to protect me from anything." He looked into my eyes, the sadness in them breaking my heart.

"Zero..." I began, my heart hurting. "I'm so sorry but...I really do love him..."

Zero laughed bitterly to himself, looking away from me again, his mouth in a hard line.

I reached out to him, not wanting to lose him.

Almost inaudibly, I could hear Zero murmur, "It's alright...I don't blame you for choosing him..."

Zero turned around, beginning to walk back the way we had come.

He stopped and looked back at me. "You coming? Or do you want me to just leave you here?" He joked weakly.

I walked up to him, reaching out and grabbing his hand one last time. I sadly noticed that Zero's hand didn't pull away, however just laid limply in mine, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

This time on the way home, we made small-talk, only small amounts of the joy and cheerfulness left in our conversation.

By the time we reached the Academy, he walked me to my dorm in silence. After dropping me off at my door, I watched him turn his back on me and leave.

It was then that I felt a piece of my heart break and follow Zero out the door, as I felt several tears run down my cheeks and hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

MAXINE JONOKOISHI

I turned around, opening to door to my room.

"Tell me everything!" Rachel jumped up, excited.

I sighed, quickly relaying a short summary of what had happened on me and Zero's date. Her face fell, showing sympathy.

"You broke his heart!" She said, immediately regretting saying it.

I sighed, knowing she was right. Rachel was one of those painfully honest people, only because she didn't think before she spoke.

"Thanks..." I replied sarcastically.

She hesitated. "So when are you going to tell Kaname you're choosing him?"

I loked up, surprised.

"I hadn't really thought about it... I guess now is as good a time as ever." I said, grabbing my jacket and turning to leave out the door again.

Rachel stood up, excited once again. "AHH! Can I come?"

"NO." I replied, wanting to do this on my own.

I saw Rachel's face fall, however she merely sat back down on the bed and replied, "Ok...well tell me about it when you get back!" I smiled, rolling my eyes at Rachel's always-cheerful attitude, and closing the door behind me, beginning the trek to the Moon Dorms.

Although I couldn't help several tears from falling on my walk over, I had managed to collect myself by the time I reached the Moon Dorms.

I raised my hand an knocked on the hard, wooden doors, listening to the hollow noise it made.

Seconds later, Akatsuki opened the door and looked slightly surprised when he saw me standing there.

"Maxine Jonokishi." He stated, nodding.

As much as I wanted to make small-talk with the most unfortunate of all of the vampires, I had come here on a mission.

"Where's Kaname?" I asked, determinedly.

Akatsuki smiled, shaking his head. "I believe that the Dorm President is out on the balcony." He stepped aside, pointing up the staircase and to the left.

I thanked him quickly and rushed up the stairs, brushing past Takuma at the top and smiling to myself, thinking of Rachel.

I slowed when I saw Kaname out on the balcony, before quickly going out to join him.

He turned, smiling at me. "Maxine. What a pleasant surprise."

I figured it probably wasn't a surprise to him at all, however only returned his smile and began to speak.

"Kaname," I began, trying to decide how best to word my confession, "I've made my decision."

Kaname looked down at me, his eyes twinkling. "Ahh. I see. And what, pray tell, would that be?"

I reached up and kissed Kaname on the cheek smiling. "I choose you, Kaname. I choose a life with you."

Kaname smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile before, a large weight seemingly lifted off of his shoulders. He reached down and hugged me tightly, murmuring quietly in my ear, his cool breath brushing across my neck.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world, my dear."

He pulled away, reaching into his pocket once again, my heart already racing and a smile on my face.

He held out a thin, long box to me gently. He slowly opened the lid, revealing the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen.

The knotted charcoal chain held a key, a black pearl, a small black diamond, and a silver rose on the end that shone in the moonlight.

"Kaname...It's beautiful and I'm so grateful...but I'm afraid I have nothing to give you in return..." I replied sadly, fingering the necklace.

Kaname smiled, reaching out to me and placing his hand on my cheek. "All I request is you by my side for an eternity."

I gasped quietly, shocked and thrilled by his response.

"I would love to..." I trailed off, happily throwing my arms around his neck in another hug.

After a moment, I pulled away, realizing there was a problem with this plan.

"But Kaname, I am human and cannot fulfill your request."

Kaname chuckled lightly, pulling me into him again, apparently not ready for the hug to be over.

Suddenly, his tone changed, becoming serious. "My dear... will you become a vampire?"

I gasped, shocked.

"Will you become a monster that devours blood, and live the long flow of time with me, Maxine?"

I looked up at Kaname, taken aback. I considered my response for a moment before quickly answering, "Of course Kaname. I would be honored to be yours for eternity."

He smiled, releasing me from his arms.

"Would you visit the Moon Dorms tomorrow? And please, come during the daytime. I wouldn't want you to lose sleep over me."

I nodded, happy to just be with the man I loved.

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear girl." Kaname smiled, sadly waving goodbye from the balcony as I retreated out the doors.

I quickly exited the building, excited for the following day.

As I walked back to my dorms, I saw a light on in the main building. I was puzzled, classes were cancelled until the end of break, so there shouldn't have been any lights on in the building.

It made sense once I realized the light was coming from the Headmaster's Office, however I had already walked close enough to the doors for Headmaster Cross to see me.

"MAXINE!" He yelled, happily beckoning me inside of his office.

I mentally groaned to myself as I trudged inside.

I looked at the stack of papers on his desk, noticing one with an imposing seal and the words, "Vampire Hunter Association" below it.

"Headmaster," I began, "what is that?" I pointed to the letter.

Headmaster Cross looked down, a knowing look crossing over his face as he saw what I was gesturing to.

"I wondered when you would ask. You see, Zero has gotten an order from the Association to hunt down a pureblood who has presumably gone insane."

I bristled, worried for Zero.

"Well...when will be come back?"

The Headmaster paused, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Maxine." He answered. "Now I really must insist you get to bed, I wouldn't want you to be too exhausted to do your Guardian duties when the break ends!" His voice was filled with a forced cheerfulness.

"Ok..." I mumbled, in a form of shock from the news I had just received.

I walked back to the Dorm in a numb state, not recognizing or acknowledging much. It wasn't until I opened the door to my room and Rachel began to ambush me with questions that Zero left my mind.

I smiled slightly at Rachel's army of questions she had obviously been preparing for some time, and answered them all as quickly as I could.

"So you're going to see him tomorrow! Ahhh I can't believe this!" he stood, hugging me with excitement.

I smiled back at her, seeing as hers was so infectious.

"Yes! And if you don't let me get to sleep, I won't be awake early enough to go do anything!" I joked, feigning impatience.

Rachel laughed, having gotten the message and bid me goodnight, falling asleep quickly in her own bed across from mine.

"Alright Kaname." I replied, still laughing lightly.

I watched Kaname step out of the room, leaning against the chaise and smiling. After I had arrived at the Moon Dorms and been greeted by a very grumpy and tired Aido, Kaname had called me upstairs where we had been for who knows how long, talking about Aido's silly antics and other things about the Night Class.

He had announced sadly that he had to step out for a moment to take care of some business, and I had simply laughed and allowed him to get up off the couch.

I looked up when I heard a knock on the door before the blonde, smiling face of Takuma Ichijo peeked in.

"Oh! Why hello, Maxine! I hadn't expected only you to be in here, do you know where Kaname went?" he asked cheerfully.

"He stepped out for a moment, and I'm waiting for him to get back." I replied, smiling back at him.

"Alright, I will keep you company until Kaname returns." He sat down next to me, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Takuma!" I replied.

"So how are things going with you and Kaname?" he asked politely.

"Very well, actually! We are so happy together. We talk about everything, and just enjoy each others company. It's nice." I smiled, my heart pounding at the mention of Kaname's name.

"That is very good. I am glad Kaname has found someone he cares so deeply for, and can be completely happy with. Everyone is glad he is so at peace."

I smiled, glad that Kaname had found as good a friend as Takuma.

I nodded in return to his comment, before smiling mischievously.

"Soooo...Takuma. How are things going between you and Rachel?" I winked conspiratorially and elbowed him lightly in the side.

Takuma turned bright red, before stuttering, "Uhhhh what do you mean by that?"

I fought back laughter, enjoying every moment of this. "Well, it's no secret that you two have been friends for a long time, and let's face it. It's obvious you two are into each other."

Takuma blushed a deeper shade of red before looking down defeated. "Well, I suppose it's no use denying it any longer. Yes, I do care very deeply for Rachel. I realized during an incident with a Level E that I could not live without her by my side. She makes me so blissfully happy. I only wish...that she felt the same way about me." Takuma's voice was sad.

I grinned to myself, amused by how oblivious this boy was.

"Takuma. No offense meant, but you are extremely oblivious."

Takuma looked up, confused. "What?"

I rolled my eyes before jumping up off of my seat dramatically, gesturing wildly. "Takuma! SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! You need to go to her! And tell her how you feel! Go now, man! Before she gives up hope forever!"

After a short moment of confused silence on Takuma's part, he jumped up looking determined. "I will! Thank you for telling me this, Maxine! You truly are a kind person!"

I rolled my eyes, watching the slightly spastic blonde march out of the room. After I was sure he was out of earshot, I burst out laughing, having barely been able to hold it in during the duration of our conversation.

It was at this moment that Kaname chose to re-enter his room, looking amused. "Hello, my dear. I trust you were entertained while I was away?"

"Actually, yes. Takuma came in and had a little chat with me." I replied, grinning.

Kaname walked over and sat next to me again, pulling me into him. "Ah, yes. I saw him running from the building. He looked very excited. What was that about?"

I chuckled. "Takuma is finally going to tell Rachel how he feels about her."

Kaname chuckled as well and said, "That explains a lot."


	9. Chapter 9

RACHEL HAZUKASHI

I sighed, looking down at my reflection in the water in the fountain. I silently laughed to myself, remembering Maxine's excited expression as she had left the dorm room this morning after preparing for her date with Kaname.

I smiled, happy that my friend had found someone so perfect for her. However, after a moment, I looked down, depressed and frustrated again.

I watched my reflection distort as the wind blew across the surface of the water before I heard footsteps in the distance. I stood up, searching for the source of the sound.

I brightened at the sight of a very determined Takuma Ichijo striding towards me very quickly.

In a matter of moments, Takuma was only a few strides away from me.

"Hi Takum-" I began, but was cut off at the sudden pressure on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked up at the boy I loved.

His lips were warm on mine, creating a possessive, passionate kiss that stole my breath away. The electric current that flowed through my body felt good, and I closed my eyes as I began to kiss him back. I felt heat rise to my cheeks only a moment before he pulled away.

My lips were tingling as I looked up into his bottomless green eyes when he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Rachel," he began, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you, and I always have. Ever since that fateful day all those years ago when that Level E attacked you, I realized that I can't, and refuse to live without you. You've put me under your spell, and I can't stand another minute of being away from you. You're beautiful, inside and out, and you make me want to be a better person, a person that you can love."

I felt my chest begin to constrict, my heart pounding wildly. His hands tightened around my waist, pulling me further into his arms.

"You make me go crazy every time we're in the same room, and I see sparks fly every time I look into your eyes. Rachel, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I absolutely adore you. Would you go steady with me?"

I looked up at Takuma, too numb and shocked to speak. I desperately urged my lips to move, to form a reply to the question I had been waiting to hear for years, however they remained still.

I saw Takuma's face fall as panic began to form in his eyes. He quickly pulled away from me, blushing deeply and rambling his hurried apologies.

My world was shaken when he let go of me, and the numbness that had immobilized me disappeared.

"Takuma?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me and just kept rambling.

"Takuma." I said more forcefully, still gaining no response from him.

Finally, after calling his name and reaching out to him several other times with no response, I placed both of my hands on the sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss of my own.

I could tell that he was surprised by my actions, however he quickly returned the kiss with even more passion and emotion than before. I slid my hands around the back of his neck, one of my hands tangling in his hair as he pulled me even closer to him.

I lost all sense of time, and the kiss was over before I knew it. We broke apart, gasping for air, however Takuma's arms never let go of my waist.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked, chuckling.

I blushed and noticed with a laugh that Takuma was almost as red as I was. "Definitely." I answered, before pecking him quickly on the lips again and pulling away completely.

Takuma beamed, taking my breath away again. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me towards the Moon Dorms, but I was too happy to care where we were going, as long as we were together.

When we reached the Moon Dorms, we tried to sneak in quietly however failed miserably when we stepped inside and Aido shouted, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

After Aido had yelled this, the rest of the Night Class had proceeded to groggily trudge out of their rooms to come see for themselves.

Takuma and I blushed as we rushed up the stairs, running into the first room we saw. We both let out a sigh of relief as we shut the door behind us, happy to be alone.

Or so we thought.

I looked up, blushing even brighter when I saw that we had walked in on Kaname and Maxine lying on the couch together. They exchanged knowing looks, smiling before I made eye contact with Maxine.

"So, you guys, how is everything going?" Maxine asked before we both burst into hysterical laughter.

Takuma and Kaname chuckled lightly too, looking lovingly at the two of us who were nearing tears because we were laughing so hard.

Maxine and I soon sobered up, wiping the last traces of tears from our eyes before we both turned our attentions back on our boyfriends.

I looked around for Takuma, who had settled on another couch not too far away. I sat down next to him and he slid his arm around my waist before speaking up. "Because we are all on break, why don't we take advantage of this and go on a double date tomorrow?"

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "I'd love that! What about you guys?" I looked over at Maxine and Kaname.

"Sure!" Maxine piped up. I could tell that if Maxine was going, so was Kaname, because he looked happy just to be in Maxine's presence.

We quickly discussed times and places, deciding that we would all go into town and eat at the ice cream parlor the next day.

"Are you sure we should go during the day?" I asked, concerned.

"Nonsense! Kaname and I will be just fine, won't we, Kaname?" Takuma beamed down at me before looking up at Kaname.

"We will be quite alright." He replied calmly.

"Well, if we're going to be meeting tomorrow _morning_, then I'm afraid that Maxine and I should probably be going..." I trailed off, noticing that it had already gotten dark outside.

Maxine shot me an irritated look before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"We'll give you two a moment alone..." Takuma said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. I smiled, proud of him for thinking of such a creative way to get _us _alone as well.

We closed the door behind us, walking down the staircase and out the front doors so that we were standing on the lawn of the Moon Dorms.

"Well, goodnight! I cheered, turning my back to him jokingly and pretending to walk away quickly. I laughed to myself as Takuma grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms. I smiled, burying my head into his shoulder. I pulled away and looked up into his green eyes, smiling.

"You really are gorgeous..." He breathed, leaning down and kissing me passionately. I blushed lightly, kissing him back before pulling away breathless.

"Get a room!" Maxine joked, smiling from the doorway.

I spun around at the sound of Maxine's voice and blushed brightly.

Takuma let go of my waist, kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "See you tomorrow..." before waving goodbye and disappearing inside of the Moon Dorm, smiling just as widely as I was.

I smiled apologetically at Maxine, my hand resting on my cheek where Takuma had kissed me goodbye.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as we both began the walk back to our dormitories, talking about our new boyfriends. I loved watching Maxine talk about Kaname because her face always looked so bright and excited when she did.

By the time we reached our room, we were exhausted, but too excited to sleep. However, I soon fell into a light sleep, smiling at the thought of seeing Takuma tomorrow.

I saw the ridiculous grin on my face when I looked in the mirror the following morning. I laughed quietly at myself, realizing that I looked ridiculous but I didn't care. Maxine was impatiently waiting for me by the front door while I did a last minute appearance check before we left to go meet Takuma and Kaname. I smiled, satisfied with my outfit choice of a pair of shorts and a cute t-shirt, trying to take advantage of the warm sunshine outside.

"Coming!" I called, rushing out to Maxine.

"Took you long enough." she commented, opening the door and walking outside. I smiled to myself, remembering the last time someone had said that to me.

_Aido, you're such a dork. _

I laughed, thinking of the crazy blonde whom I had become friends with.

Maxine looked at me bizarrely, seeing as she didn't know why I was laughing, but I merely waved my hand in the air in a "never mind" gesture. I noticed that Maxine was wearing the new necklace that Kaname had given her. I liked it, and I thought it looked really nice on her.

"Hi!" Takuma called, waving from half way across the grounds at us.

I chuckled, watching Maxine smile and wave back at him, before turning to me and giving me a knowing look.

When Maxine and I were at a more reasonable distance from the boys, Takuma ran up and hugged me, swinging me in a circle.

"Hello to you too!" I joked after he put me down again. He brushed an errant curl behind my ear and smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it. We looked over at the other two and saw Kaname bend down and kiss Maxine sweetly. She smiled after they broke apart and we both walked towards the gates, filing into the backseat of a shiny black car.

"So I can't believe that the ball is so soon!" I spoke up, trying to break the slightly awkward silence. I sighed, irritated with myself.

Ever since I was little, whenever there was an awkward silence, I would always feel the need to speak up and end it, however usually just ended up making it more awkward.

I sighed in relief as Takuma saved me from an embarrassing moment, the look on his face telling me that he recognized what I was trying to do it. I detected silent laughter behind his eyes, knowing my history with awkward silences.

"I agree! It's exciting, isn't it?" He winked cheerfully at Maxine and Kaname.

Maxine laughed, entertained by my boyfriend. "I just wish that we didn't have to go back to classes yet."

I groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me!"

The car came to a sudden stop as I lurched forward, balance lost. I landed in Maxine's lap and the whole group burst into laughter. Even Kaname gave a light chuckle. Takuma was laughing while helping me exit the car, teasingly pretending that I needed help doing so much as standing up. Maxine was in full out hysterics, laughing harder than everyone else. I rolled my eyes, used to it as I gave her a playful shove and she pretended to lose her balance while still laughing.

She calmed down and we all began to walk into town, talking lightly about the displays in the store windows. I rolled my eyes as Takuma spotted a small bookstore and ran towards it, looking in the window, his eyes gleaming.

"Go ahead Rachel. You're the only one that can reel him in anyway! Hurry, before he's completely gone!" Maxine joked, pointing at Takuma. We all knew how much Takuma loved bookstores, so I jogged towards him.

"Don't worry...we'll meet you at the ice cream parlor in a few hours!" I called out over my shoulder, wanting to give Maxine and Kaname some time alone to themselves.

I sped up, seeing that Takuma had already entered the bookstore. I entered the store, the tiny bell ringing on the door as I opened it. I looked down the aisles, searching for Takuma. I started walking down an aisle, browsing the books absent-mindedly. I grinned as I pulled several from the shelves.

I heard Takuma clear his throat loudly from a few feet away. I grinned apologetically at him, feeling guilty for being caught.

He smiled as he took the books from my arms and walked to the counter to go pay for them.

"Takuma, you don't have t-"

"I insist!" He cut me off, beaming dazzlingly. I lost my train of thought as his smile disarmed me, leaving me stunned.

The lady behind the counter winked at me.

"He's a keeper, honey!"

I blushed as Takuma took the bag from her containing my books.

"Do you hear that , Rachel?" He teased, winking conspiratorially.

I smirked, deciding to play along. "Of course I do..." I stretched up on my toes, almost kissing him before pulling away and winking.

I was satisfied when I saw him look as stunned as I had a few moments ago. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he thanked the woman behind the counter and we left the shop.

"So do you have a dress for the dance yet?" Takuma asked.

My stomach sank.

_I knew I forgot something!_

"Uhmm...not really...I sorta forgot..." I mumbled.

"Well why don't we go get you one now? We have time!" He smiled cheerfully, steering me towards a boutique.

"What?" I asked, surprised. "I'm not going to make you sit through me trying on a bunch of dresses."

"Really, I insist! I don't mind. Besides, I'm sure you will look beautiful in every one."

I blushed, once again thinking how lucky I was to have such a sweet boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

MAXINE JONOKISHI

"Takuma really does care for her...I'm glad he's found someone who cares just as deeply for him." Kaname smiled brilliantly.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm really happy for them." I smiled, glad that Rachel was happy.

"Come, let's walk." Kaname led me to the pier, my hair blowing gently in the breeze.

_I remember the last time I was here..._

I frowned sadly, thinking of Zero.

Kaname noticed, and he leaned in close to me.

"Maxine..." He breathed, his breath ruffling my hair slightly. "Have I told you...how beautiful you look today?" He asked.

I looked up at him, grinning. He bent down and kissed me sweetly. I sighed, truly happy.

He pulled away, fingering a loose strand of my hair. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" I asked, distracted.

"I've been thinking about moving back home." he stated calmly.

I pulled away, devastated.

"So...what does this mean for us? Are you going to leave me here?" I asked, realizing that what I said could have been taken harshly. "I mean-"

"No, of course not, my dear." He cut me off, speaking softly and pulling me into a tight hug. "I want to ask you if you will come with me."

I threw my arms around his shoulders, thinking about his question.

"Kaname...of course I would love to come with you!" I answered without hesitation. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man, if not longer.

Kaname smiled and pulled away, brushing his hand across my cheek lovingly. "Hearing you say that makes me happy."

I smiled, knowing this was a big deal for our relationship.

"Do you have a dress yet for the ball?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, but it's not very fancy or anything." I said, thinking of the dress waiting back in the dorms in my closet.

I saw Kaname smile slightly before taking my hand and walking me down the pier, just looking out at the water. I saw that the sun was dimming slightly, indicating that much more time had passed than I realized. I sighed, noticing how quickly my time with Kaname always seemed to go.

"I'm glad that you're wearing the necklace I gave you." He noted. "It's a family heirloom."

My eyes widened in shock. I had always figured that Kaname's family had been through so much that most of their valuable things would have been destroyed from all of the attacks from other vampires over the years. Also, the Kuran family seemed so..._regal _that I could hardly believe that _I_ was wearing one of the few family heirlooms that had survived.

"Like I said before...it's beautiful, Kaname." I replied, slightly awed by the necklace.

Kaname chuckled. "And so are you."

I smiled up at him, stretching up and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

Kaname's smile grew, as did mine as we continued on with our conversation, talking about everything and anything. Only when I heard the clocktower ring did I remember the time and that we had agreed to meet Takuma and Rachel at the ice cream parlor.

Kaname turned as well, knowing exactly what time it had been but not saying anything. I rolled my eyes slightly, beaming.

We walked up the store and saw Rachel and Takuma sitting outside of the shop on the edge of the fountain, Rachel holding two bags of varying sizes.

"What's in the bags?" I asked, curious.

"Some books I found in the bookstore..." she trailed off guiltily.

_I should have known. Rachel is even more dangerous in bookstores than Takuma!_

"Even the huge bag? Rachel, how many books did you buy?" I asked, appalled.

"I wish!" she answered. "No, in this bag is my dress for the dance."

I was surprised. "You made Takuma sit through you trying on dresses for an hour?"

Takuma stood, fighting back laughter at our exchange. "No, it's my fault. I brought it on myself!"

Rachel pretended to look offended and turned away. Takuma and I laughed.

"No, I told her to go get one and I came along. I didn't mind." He corrected.

She smiled, looking up at Takuma once more, then looking at me and Kaname.

"So who's ready to go eat? I'm starving!" Rachel announced before walking inside, the curls in her hair bouncing.

"When are you not!" I called jokingly, knowing that the short, skinny Rachel was almost always hungry.

Takuma padded after Rachel, and Kaname stepped ahead of me in order to open the door for me. I smiled and walked through as he followed behind me and we stepped up to the counter to order our ice cream.

"Want to share, Rachel?" Takuma asked.

Rachel looked a little surprised, but blushed and agreed, adding an extra scoop to her order.

Kaname ordered both his and my ice cream, insisting on paying. We all meandered outside, ice cream in hand, and found a table to sit at, pulling a few chairs from the unoccupied table next to us.

Rachel and Takuma began to eat their ice cream, and soon their bowl was empty, spoons lying at the bottom.

"There's something I'm afraid I must say," Takuma spoke up. "My grandfather is coming to visit." He finished quickly, rushing to get the words out.

"I haven't seen Ichio in quite some time." Kaname noted calmly.

I saw Rachel and Takuma exchange worried looks as Rachel reached out and placed her hand on Takuma's shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"Uhm..." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat next to Kaname. "Who's Ichio?" I asked, still being a slightly new student and still being very new to the world of vampires.

Takuma looked down, looking sad. "In the human world, there is not a single business venture with which his company is not somehow involved. The Ichijo group was founded by him. In the vampire world, he is the patriarch of one of the most distinguished aristocratic families. Asato Ichijo, also known as Ichio. And, as a member of the Senate, he is also the vampire with the most seniority."

"But I still don't get it," I paused, "why is he coming here?"

Takuma shook his head. "I don't know."

"It's ok, I haven't seen Ichio in quite some time. I'd like to say hello. May I?" He asked Takuma.

Takuma was powerless to stop him, and merely nodded sadly.

"Rachel?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"You and Takuma grew up together, shouldn't you know Ichio?"

She looked down as well, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. "Yes, I do. He was never outwardly cruel to me but..." she paused. "There's just something about him that makes him so-"

"Scary." Takuma finished.

The awkward silence that followed my question was deafening, and I wanted to end it, however I had already tried to do this and failed. Thankfully, Kaname came to my rescue.

"I am very glad to have spent today with you all, but as it is getting late, I believe we should be heading back to the Academy to prepare for Ichio's arrival."

I nodded, getting up with the rest of the group before dumping our trash into a garbage can and walking to our car. We slid in almost wordlessly.

Finally, as I sat across from Rachel, I spoke, unable to resist the temptation any longer.

"Well, look at it this way Rachel." I began. "At least you managed to get into the car without jumping into my lap!"

She broke out laughing, happily changing the atmosphere in the small vehicle. Of course, seeing Rachel light up like that, Takuma soon followed suit, beaming brightly. Kaname even cracked a smile, and soon our awkward conversation was almost forgotten.

"Excuse me," Rachel replied. "But I believe that my problem before was getting _out _of the car!"

We all laughed again and the car ride passed by with a much less depressing atmosphere. The car stopped and we all got out, Rachel and Takuma stepping away from Kaname and I.

"Maxine...I think you should come meet Ichio tomorrow." Kaname said, reaching out to me.

"Wait...what?" I asked, confused.

"I think it would be prudent if we made your role in this known to the Senate."

"My role?" I asked, now even more confused by Kaname's cryptic remarks. "Wait, Kaname, what are you planning?"

"You will know soon enough, my dear girl." He smiled at me, cupping my cheek in his hand. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and I smiled before he let me go.

"What time should we be at the Moon Dorms?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"I don't think Ichio would come before sundown, so anytime before then would be just fine."

"Ok...well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said cheerfully before turning to collect Rachel from Takuma.

I saw Takuma kiss Rachel on the forehead before whispering something to her. She nodded and turned to me, waving goodbye to Takuma.

"Ugh, you two could really learn a thing or two about PDA." I groaned, punching Rachel playfully in the side as we walked towards our Dorms.

She blushed, taking me seriously.

"Rachel... I'm kidding. You're just fine." I said, reassuring her and chuckling to myself. We walked into the Dorm building, searching for our room. After walking inside, I collapsed on my bed, thinking about all that was going to happen tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

RACHEL HAZUKASHI

"Maxine, relax." I said to Maxine, wringing my hands together as we walked across the grounds towards the Moon Dorms.

"Rachel, you're the one that needs to relax! Look at your hands!" Maxine laughed, looking as relaxed as ever.

I looked down and stopped ringing my hands together.

"Sorry..." I apologized. "I haven't seen Ichio in years...and I don't really know what he's going to think of, well you know...me and Takuma...as a couple..."

Maxine patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Rachel, it'll be fine!"

I took a deep breath as I raised my hand to knock on the door, seeing as we had reached the Moon Dorms. The door opened before I had a chance to knock and Takuma appeared, looking even more nervous than I was.

"Rachel! Thank goodness..."

He reached out, sweeping me up into his arms and spinning me around in a hug. Maxine laughed and walked by us.

"Hey Takuma?" she asked, pointing upstairs.

"Oh! He's in his room." He smiled at her, putting me down.

She nodded and ran up the stairs, disappearing behind one of the many doors.

"I haven't seen Ichio in years..." I said to Takuma, voicing my concerns to him as well as I had earlier to Maxine.

He hugged me tightly again. "I know...but don't worry, he'll love you." Takuma pulled away, looking down into my eyes. "Just like I do." I smiled up at him and stretched up on my tip-toes to kiss him. He kissed me back hungrily, pulling me into him.

After several minutes, we broke apart, gasping for air.

Takuma leaned his forehead against mine, smiling. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked breathlessly, chuckling.

I smirked. "Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again."

I laughed as he picked me up and carried me to the couch, lifting me onto his lap. His arms tightened around me and I chuckled, our foreheads leaning together again.

I looked into his bright green eyes, biting my lip.

In a moment, his lips crashed onto mine once again as my arms winded around the back of his neck.

All of the sudden, we heard the large doors to the Moon Dorm swing open and saw Asato Ichijo standing between them, looking a little taken aback.

Most of the Night Class students rushed down the stairs to greet Ichio.

"I appreciate the warm welcome, but the only reason I have come tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson. No need to stand on formalities." Ichio said coldly, glaring at me.

Takuma and I jumped apart, standing and straightening our clothes out nervously.

Takuma opened his mouth to reply, however Kaname's voice rang out from the top of the staircase, Maxine standing behind him.

"Hello Ichio. I'm glad to see you're well." Kaname stated cooly as he glided down the staircase to meet Ichio at the bottom.

"We haven't seen eachother since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian. And thats the last we spoke, Lord Kaname." Ichio's voice grew colder.

"Yes, I just didn't want to be coddled." Kaname replied calmly.

"Kaname, it isn't the time for this." Takuma interjected, looking nervous.

I saw Ichio's eyes narrow.

"Yes, you're right." Kaname replied to Takuma before turning his attention back to Ichio.

Ichio fell to his knees. "Purebloods are different from us aristocrats. Even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for all eternity." Ichio grabbed Kaname's hand. "You possess overwhelming youth, power, and beauty, and I hope that I will be able to receive the unrivaled benefits of your blood."

In a moment, Aido and Ruka had descended upon the two, breaking their hands apart.

"You jest too much sir." Aido said coldly, glaring at Ichio.

Ichio glared back, removing his hand from Aido's grip before turning to Takuma and I.

Ichio looked at me judgmentally, and even colder edge to his gaze than I had seen when we were children.

"This girl..." He began, his tone tainted with disgust and disappointment. "Hmph." He grunted, turning his attention to Takuma. "She is merely a petty insect to the possible girls you could be courting."

Takuma stood in front of me, in an almost protective stance between Ichio and I. By the rise and fall of Takuma's shoulders, I could tell that he was fuming. He glared back at Ichio, opening his mouth to retaliate.

Ichio turned, cutting Takuma off. "And Lord Kaname." Ichio's tone was serious and disapproving. "The one you have chosen may be pretty...but let us face this. She is neither deserving enough, nor does she belong in our world. She belongs among her own self-destructive race. Besides, I doubt she could carry on a conversation, let alone a blood lline." he finished, referring to Maxine.

I saw Maxine's expression change, angry. She began to walk towards Ichio, however Aido spoke up instead.

"Ichio!" He said, angry. "I am not afraid of you, so I will say this! Even though she is human, I have seen her true self. Our race would be very fortunate to have her as a queen. Our race would flourish, and peace with the humans would be within grasp, instead of only a distant possibility. Therefore, I say this...Insult this girl again and-"

The sound of Kaname slapping Aido's cheek rang out in the silent room.

He turned to Ichio, bowing slightly. "I'm very sorry. I haven't taught him enough manners. However," Kaname's tone became menacing. "I hope that you will put enough faith in me to be able to make my own decisions, Ichio. I love this girl, and nothing you can say or do will change that."

I looked up at Maxine and saw her slightly stunned expression at everything that had just occurred. I could tell that she was surprised, as was I, that Aido had been the one to speak out to defend her. I smiled slightly, proud of my close friend for having the courage to stand up to Ichio. My smile disappeared as I remembered what Kaname had done. I felt bad for Aido, always being humiliated.

However, I also knew that Kaname had a reason behind every one of his actions.

Ichio bowed his head. "I apologize, Lord Kaname. My only wish is that you consider my concerns." He stood, looking at Takuma. "And now, I would like to request a moment alone with my grandson."

Takuma nodded, still fuming as he led Ichio wordlessly up the stairs and into a dark room, shutting the door behind them.

I trotted over to Aido, who was holding his cheek tenderly and looking sad.

"Aido...that was truly amazing, what you did." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, well...don't get used to it." He grumbled, fighting back a smile.

I smiled at him, glad to see that the slap he had received hadn't affected him too much.

"Thank you, Aido." Kaname's cool, authoritative voice called out.

Kaname turned to Maxine, placing a hand on her cheek. "I am very sorry Ichio has treated you this way, Maxine."

Maxine nodded, and the two began to walk back up the stairs towards Kaname's room.

"Wait, Kaname!" Maxine called out, hesitant.

Maxine came down the stairs and hurried quickly over to us.

"Aido, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much what you said means to me." Maxine hugged Aido quickly before turning back around and following Kaname up the stairs.

I turned to where Aido had been standing moments before, however saw the space empty. I turned, looking for and saw him at the top of the staircase, disappearing down the hallway that Ichio and Takuma had gone down.

"Aido? What are you doing?" I asked, following him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied, whispering loudly and stopping in front of a door.

"Aido!" I said as I caught up with him and kneeled by the door as well.

I heard the muffled voices of Ichio and Takuma behind the thick wooden door.

Aido pressed his ear against the door, attempting to listen in.

"Aido! You shouldn't eavesdrop! What if someone catches us?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Oh come on. Don't you want to hear what they're talking about too?"

I sighed, giving in and pressing my ear to the door as well.

"Takuma, you could have practically anyone you desire." Ichio said.

"But grandfather, you don't understand. The one I desire is _Rachel!" _Takuma responded angrily.

A cold silence followed before Ichio spoke again.

"She is human."

"And I don't care." Takuma replied, still angry.

"Humans' lives are short, passing through what is only a moment for a vampire." Ichio responded, his voice chilling me to the bones.

Another silence.

"Grandfather," Takuma responded. "I love her. I would give up the world for her, even if she is human, which is why I'm willing to put forth the effort to overcome _any _problem that you, the Senate, or anyone else tries to throw at us."

Aido and I heard footsteps from the other side of the door, and we scrambled to get up and out of the hallway as quickly as possible. We ran down the stairs, jumping onto the couches trying to look nonchalant only moments before Takuma returned.

He descended the stairs wordlessly. I stood, rising up off of the couch and walking towards him as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I returned the hug before we broke apart and looked around, seeing that the rest of the Night Class was still in the room with us. Takuma grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs, heading for a place where we could talk in private. I finally noticed where we were before Takuma opened the door to his and Shiki's room and pulled me inside.

I walked in and sat at the edge of his bed, watching him pace back and forth in front of me.

Finally, he stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"Rachel, I am so so sorry you had to hear that. And I apologize for my grandfather's actions."

"Takuma! You know I don't hold you responsible for what Ichio said! I knew he wasn't happy when he walked in and saw us on the couch."

Takuma blushed slightly before continuing.

"I know, but still. What he said to you was unforgivable."

I stood, throwing my arms around Takuma's neck in a comforting hug. He returned the hug gratefully, his arms sliding around my waist. He pulled away slightly, his hands still on my waist before speaking again. "I was planning on telling you what went on in that room, but it seems that you and Aido took that into your own hands, and already know most of what happened."

Takuma smirked at my surprised expression.

"You knew about that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it's fine. It was foolish of me to think that you two would be able to just sit in the foyer and wait." He chuckled lightly.

I paused, remembering Ichio's words sadly.

"But Takuma..." I looked down sadly. "He was sort of right you know. You really could have anyone you wa-"

But Takuma cut me off with a kiss. He pulled away and grabbed my chin lightly. "I love you, Rachel. Please, never doubt that. You are far more than I could ever have hoped for, and I could never even attempt to replace you with anyone. You are my life now, and you are more perfect than I could have ever thought possible. My grandfather is wrong. You _are _the one for me."

I hugged him, once again wondering how I got lucky enough to have such a sweet guy as my boyfriend.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked, speaking into Takuma's shoulder.

He chuckled. "Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again."

Maxine and I waved goodbye to Kaname and Takuma, having left the Dorms before Ichio could cause any more damage. We trudged back to the Sun Dorms, grumbling over the prospect of having to return to classes the next day.

"Ugh...I have _not _missed doing Guardian duties." I groaned.

Maxine looked at her feet sadly, probably thinking about Zero.

I nervously tried to change the subject.

"But at least Headmaster is letting us have a ball to celebrate!"

Maxine perked up a little at the mention of the ball.

We talked about the ball and our classes, finally falling onto the topic of Ichio.

"I can't believe that he was so..." Maxine trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Disrespectful?" I offered, laughing bitterly.

"Yeah. I can't believe that Aido stepped up to defend me like he did!" she commented.

"Well, he _is _full of surprises." I said, still proud of what Aido had done. "But are _you _ok? Ichio did say some pretty awful things to you." I asked, scanning Maxine's face and reading her emotions.

She nodded. "Of course! Since when have I let what anyone's said get to me?"

I smiled, realizing she was right.

"What about you? I could tell what he said to Takuma hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah. I didn't think he would be as rude as he was though." I finished, opening the door to our room and collapsing on my bed. "Goodnight." I finished, too exhausted to change into my pajamas.

I awoke the next morning feeling excited. The ball was getting closer and closer, and I couldn't wait. I showered and got dressed, putting on my uniform for the first time in days. I was surprised that I had woken and gotten completely ready for school before Maxine even began to stir.

I cocked my head to the side, confused on what to do.

"Well, it is getting sort of late...maybe I should wake her..." I said to myself wearily, not having been in the position where I ever had to wake Maxine for school before.

I poked her toe cautiously and whispered, "Maxine?"

Maxine remained motionless.

I poked her toe harder, calling out slightly louder.

Maxine was still asleep.

Finally, I shook her foot violently and yelled, "MAXINE!"

Maxine shot upright, waking with a start.

"Jeez! You don't have to yell!" She said, irritated. She looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed, grabbing her uniform and rushing into the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she yelled, brushing her hair in a hurry.

"Sorry! I didn't know what to do! This is a foreign concept to me!" I defended, crossing my arms across my chest stubbornly.

Maxine blew past me, picking up her bag and shouting, "Let's go!"

We rushed to class, sitting down in our seats just as the bell rang.

Maxine shot me one more irritated look before looking towards the front of the classroom, actually paying attention today.

I smiled before turning my attention to the front of the classroom as well.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, saying hello to fellow classmates who had left to visit their families or go on vacation during the break. Maxine and I listened to hundreds of stories of their adventures, having to come up with lame excuses whenever anyone asked what _we _had done over break.

We approached our last class of the day, our final teacher being Toga Yagari.

"Now I know you're all excited about what you did over the break, but please don't make me remind you that break is over, and I have no desire to hear about any of your 'adventures'." He sighed before writing something on the blackboard and launching into his lecture.

When the bell rang, Maxine and I jumped up out of our seats, rushing to get to the Moon Dorms before the fan girls swarmed the entrance.

We arrived just before the gates swung open, the fan girls screaming with a renewed passion. I silently wondered to myself how so many of the girls ended up getting here before Maxine and I, seeing as we practically sprinted here directly from the classrooms.

I merely shrugged, noticing how much more difficult it was to control the fan girls with only two Guardians, instead of the usual three. Maxine noticed as well, and looked sadly at the section of fan girls that Zero used to have to hold back.

"Why hello everyone! I missed you all when you were on break!" Aido called out cheerily, skipping out from the gates. He pointed his hand at several of them, making a gun shape and playfully yelling, "BANG!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. I saw Kaname walk by, smiling at Maxine, however refraining from making too much of a deal so that the fan girls wouldn't angrily swarm Maxine in a jealous rage.

However, this apparently didn't occur to my boyfriend. I saw Takuma come out of the gates and I smiled brightly at him as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. The fan girls in front of me glared murderously at me as Takuma smiled dazzlingly, oblivious to the danger I was in. He waved as he walked away, saying, "Don't hurt yourself when you're on patrol, ok?"

Once the Night Class finished passing by and had safely reached the classrooms, I turned around nervously.

The giant mass of fan girls were seething with jealous rage. I realized now that none of them knew that Takuma and I were a couple, and that none of them liked it.

"Why was he kissing you!" several fan girls in the front accused.

"Are you two dating now?" asked several others incredulously from the back.

Finally, the large girl who had pushed me over during the Switchover before spoke up, pointing angrily at me.

"Who cares? LET'S GET HER!"

I spun on my heels, running away from the group of fan girls who had already formed an angry mob.

"MAXINE! HELP!" I yelled.

I looked over and saw Maxine rolling on the ground laughing, tears in her eyes.

"YOU SUCK!" I yelled, noticing the mob was gaining speed.

_Jeez, for a ton of girls who are failing P.E., they can run pretty fast!_

I ran, fleeing from the scene and running towards the classrooms.

I don't know exactly what I had intended to achieve through doing this, however I had no time to stop and turn around. I ran around the large building several times, finally running into Maxine who was casually patrolling the grounds for her Guardian duties as if nothing was wrong.

I stopped, bending over and gasping for air.

"Are...they...gone...yet?" I wheezed.

Maxine burst out laughing.

"They've been gone for like 20 minutes, I just wanted to see how long you would run!" she yelled, laughing even harder now.

I looked at her incredulously, my jaw dropping.

"Ugh!" I yelled, frustrated, punching her in the arm.

She laughed even harder and I began to laugh too, realizing that it much have been pretty funny to watch me run around the building like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself as I turned around, walking away and leaving Maxine in a hysterical heap on the ground, still laughing as I went to go patrol the grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 (Maxine Jonokishi)

I wiped my eyes, trying to clear the last of the tears away before I stood, having sobered up and stopped laughing.

I stood, meandering throughout the grounds once again. Several times, I thought of Zero, and how he hadn't returned yet from his hunting assignment. I was worried. After all, hunting was a dangerous job, and I couldn't help but feel my heart ache a little when I thought of Zero.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it as I looked up into the windows in the classrooms. I saw Kaname sitting by the window, reading and not paying any attention to the lecture. I smiled, realizing we were more similar than I thought.

He looked down, making eye contact with me and smiling. I smiled back and waved, before walking away and continuing to patrol the grounds.

After an hour or so, I began to wander closer and closer to the forest. I froze when I heard a rustling in the bushes and cautiously proceeded, Artemis drawn.

"Whoever's there...come out! Show yourselves!" I yelled, hoping that the whole 'show yourselves!' comment sounded much more intimidating out loud than it had in my head.

The rustling grew louder and I detected where the sound was coming from. I edged slowly towards the group of bushes and trees that were shaking violently. I steadied Artemis and slowly drew back the leaves, revealing the source of the rustling.

"Rachel!" I sighed, relieved that the rustling had only been her. "What are you doing out here?!" I asked.

She groaned.

"My sleeve got snagged on a tree branch. Could you help me?" I smiled, repressing laughter as I helped free Rachel's sleeve.

"Almost...there..." I mumbled. Suddenly, Rachel yanked her arm down quickly. I heard a deafening crack as the thick branch that had snagged her sleeve broke off of the tree and fell to the ground.

After a moment of silence, we looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked, laughing.

"I thought you said '_there_'!" she replied, laughing too. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, amused by how clumsy Rachel was.

Rachel and I were finally done patrolling for the night and were allowed to rush back to the dorms to get what little sleep we could. We were on our way back to the dorm, once again talking about the dance.

"Come on, please?" I asked, making puppy-dog eyes at Rachel.

"No! Maxine, it's going to be a surprise!" she replied, enjoying every minute in this. I groaned, frustrated. I had asked Rachel several times to show me her dress that she had bought when she was out with Takuma, however she refused. I grumbled as I opened the doors up to our room. I collapsed on the bed, too tired to continue trying to get Rachel to tell me. I was used to this, however lately I had been feeling much more exhausted than usual. I looked over at Rachel's bed and saw her already asleep, her breathing slow and steady.

I closed my eyes, turning over and falling asleep too.

I woke up, groggy as I watched Rachel race around the room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, throwing a pillow at her. She huffed and threw the pillow back at me.

"What does it look like? Getting ready for school." She spun around, returning to what she was doing.

I sighed, realizing that it was pointless to try to understand her. I looked at her closet and saw a plastic bag hanging over a large garment, about the size of a short dress. My eyes widened as I realized I had found my chance to see her dress.

I quickly jumped out of bed, racing towards the closet.

_I might actually make it!_

I reached out, however Rachel leaped in front of me.

"HA! Not so fast!" she smirked. "Just wait! I mean, the ball is tomorrow! You'll see it then! Just be patient!" she pointed to the bathroom. "Now get ready for class!"

I grumbled and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for class quickly.

Later that day, after our first two classes, Rachel and I were sitting in the classroom and listening to the Class Rep's elaborate plan on how to dance with Ruka at the ball.

"And so, when I ask her, she won't be able to refuse!" he blushed, pushing his glasses up his nose looking determined.

Rachel and I looked at each other, suppressing laughter.

"Well...that's...lovely..." Rachel choked out, shaking with laughter. She and I got up and staggered over to our seats, sitting down and cracking up.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the Class Rep glaring at us, but I was laughing too hard to care. Sometimes I felt bad for the poor guy, being madly in love with Ruka when she had absolutely no interest in him, however sometimes it was just too difficult not to laugh at his hair-brained schemes.

I heard the group of girls in front of us talking about who they wanted to ask them.

"I want Wild!" one of them squealed.

"I want Idol!"

Rachel turned to me whispering, "I hate when they use their nicknames..." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Rachel!" one of the girls turned around to face us.

"Erm...yeah?" she asked, looking slightly confused seeing as these girls had never spoken to us before now.

"Are you and Takuma going together?"

_Ah...so it's information they want..._

I smiled to myself, glad that my boyfriend wasn't as oblivious as Takuma was and that Kaname's and I's relationship wasn't the one who had become the talk of the school.

Rachel blushed. "Well, I think so..."

I grinned even wider realizing that one of the reasons Rachel and Takuma were so perfect for each other was that they were both so oblivious to the world around them and other people's emotions.

The bell rang, causing us all to jump.

"Well...see you..." Rachel waved awkwardly to the group of girls, unsure whether or not it would be rude to just leave without saying goodbye.

After we were in the hallways and out of earshot she turned to me. "What was up with that?!"

I laughed, shrugging. She smiled and we started walking. We froze when we heard the excited screams of the fangirls as the hallways grew hectic and chaotic.

"What is going on?!" I asked, working my way through the crowd looking for the source of excitement.

Soon, I saw the girls in front of me in a small circle around two Night Class students.

Takuma waved, beaming brightly as Kaname smiled sweetly at me. Kaname made his way over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the courtyard.

"Would you all mind giving us a moment alone?" Kaname asked politely, addressing the fangirls who were beginning to congregate around us.

They all shook their heads and wearily backed away, hanging back in the edges of the hallways and watching us from a distance.

"I wanted to discuss the ball with you. I'll see you there, wont I?" Kaname asked smiling.

I grinned up at him. "Of course! I've been looking forward to it!" Kaname grabbed my hand. "As have I." I squeezed his hand.

"Maxine, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort to the ball tomorrow evening?" He bent down, kissing my hand.

"I'd love to!" I responded cheerfully.

Kaname leaned down and hugged me, whispering in my ear as he did so. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 (Rachel Hazukashi)

I smiled as I saw Kaname walk over to talk to Maxine and her face lit up.

"Rachel!" Takuma called, walking up to me and hugging me tightly. I smiled, hoping I would never get used to the stomach flips and butterflies that came along with seeing Takuma. I hugged him back and he pulled away, playing with a loose curl in my hair that was waving in the wind.

"I wanted to ask you about the ball...would you go with me?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. I laughed.

"Of course! Takuma, I can't think of a better way to spend the night than with you."

Takuma beamed and leaned his forehead against mine. "Me neither."

Suddenly, Takuma jumped, realizing that we were being watched by a large group of fangirls. He pulled away from me, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry...you have a way of making me forget everything else that's going on around me, and thinking it's just us. I realize the fangirls can get jealous sometimes."

Takuma was blushing and I smiled up at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Who cares?" I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me quickly before pulling away and releasing me.

"I'll see you at the ball!" he called as he walked backwards towards Kaname and Maxine in the middle of the courtyard, beaming at me once again.

Reluctantly, he tore his gaze off of me and turned to address Kaname.

"Kaname? We should probably be going." he smiled.

"Ah yes, thank you, Takuma." Kaname gave him a small smile before murmuring something to Maxine.

"So I will see you there?" Kaname asked, Maxine nodding in agreement.

As Takuma and Kaname started to walk away, Takuma turned around and waved to Maxine. "See you later, Maxine!"

Maxine smiled and waved back, and Takuma turned to me and waved to me as well, his smile growing.

After the boys disappeared from view, Maxine rushed towards me.

"Guess who officially has a date to the ball?" I asked winking.

"You?" she asked.

"Yes!" I smiled, blushing lightly.

"And good news! Kaname just asked me to go with him too!" she grinned widely.

"Ahhh! I love this!" I yelled, excited. I looked around, seeing the fangirls glaring at me and Maxine viciously.

"Uhh...maybe we should get to class..." Maxine said nervously, looking around at the girls.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that!" I stared at Maxine, incredulous.

"Oh shut up." she grumbled as we rushed to class.

Throughout the rest of our classes, most of the class was made up of Maxine and I looking over our shoulder frequently, only to meet the hateful glares of our female classmates. Maxine and I were relieved when were released from the classrooms and rushed to go patrol the Switchover.

We groaned, holding the fangirls back as they pushed and shoved even more viciously than usual, hoping that their idols would ask them to the ball.

As per usual, Kaname and Takuma briefly said hello to Maxine and I.

Later that night at Guardian duties Maxine and I were chatting about the ball.

"I just want Kaname to kiss me." Maxine sighed, looking down slightly. I realized this was as close to embarrassed as Maxine ever got.

"Oh!" I replied, slightly surprised.

"I'm jealous of seeing you and Takuma do whatever you want." she laughed, punching me in the shoulder. "Plus," she paused. "Kaname is kind of...old fashioned." I paused as well, confused.

"He's just as old as Takuma...?" Maxine shook her head to show that I wasn't getting it. She struggled with how to phrase her next sentence.

"Uhhmm...just nevermind. So what's up with this week? How come we don't have school tomorrow?"

I shook my head, laughing lightly. "Because it's the ball, silly!"

"But we had like a two day school week?" Maxine asked, confused.

"Oh! You mean that. Well, in all of my time here at Cross Academy, I've learned a thing or two about the Headmaster and his lack of planning skills. I don't really think he thinks about these things before he does them, you know? But hey, I'm not complaining!" I shrugged, happy to have the day off.

"I guess you're right." she finished, shrugging and smiling as we walked back to our dorms.

We woke up the next morning, buzzing with excitement.

"So, the ball's not for a couple hours, what do you want to do?" I asked, out of ideas.

"We could go to the Moon Dorms and go talk with Kaname and Takuma?" she offered, shrugging.

"Sure, why not?" I asked, laughing and heading out the door.

I shivered against the chill as the morning dew on the grass soaked my feet through my shoes. I sighed, watching my breath puff out in a small cloud in the cold air and wishing I had brought a jacket to keep me warm.

I gasped with relief when we arrived at the Moon Dorms and were welcomed into the warm interior by Rima and Ruka, with Seiren watching us warily from the shadows.

I stomped my feet, attempting to warm myself up. "S-so, how are y-you?" I asked Rima, shivering still.

"Alright I guess..." she replied lazily. I smiled.

"Are you excited for the ball?"

"It seems like so much...work..." she answered with a bored expression. I rolled my eyes, used to this attitude from both Rima and Shiki.

"So...where are the guys?" Maxine inquired.

"Getting ready I think, as should you be." Ruka replied. I looked over at her, slightly annoyed. I had never been a fan of the female vampire, seeing as I had been close with Akatsuki and Aido for quite some time, and I had a feeling that Akatsuki had feelings for Ruka. However, Ruka seemed only to notice Lord Kaname, and could sometimes be a bit rude.

"Why aren't you guys getting ready?" I asked Ruka, however she merely turned to Maxine and didn't reply to me.

"So are they upstairs?" I asked, beginning to climb the staircase to go see Takuma.

Ruka rushed up and blocked me.

"Uhh..."

"You have to wait until the ball to see them! You can't see them before then!" she answered, smiling slyly.

"Why? It's not like we're getting married..." I rolled my eyes before going back down the few stairs that I had managed to climb and collapsing on one of the couches. Rima walked over to me and sat next to me.

"What are you planning on wearing?" she asked.

"Oh! It's a surprise." I winked, smiling. Maxine grumbled from the other side of the room.

Rima shrugged and began to describe her dress, which, as was to be expected, sounded gorgeous. Rima often got to keep some of the clothes she got from her photo shoots, seeing as she was a model. When she told Maxine this, her eyes widened slightly as she replied, "Cool!"

Ruka described her dress as well, a black floor length gown.

"That sounds really pretty!" Maxine chimed in, happily joining in on the conversation and describing her own dress as well.

Ruka seemed interested, and began talking animatedly with Maxine. I was surprised to see her smiling, and was somewhat taken aback to see her and Maxine getting along so well. I figured because they both had such strong personalities, they would sort of clash, and wouldn't get along very well.

However, it seemed that I couldn't be more wrong.

I turned to Rima and talked some more about the ball, soon seeing Maxine walk up to Seiren and begin talking with her as well.

I was even more shocked to see Seiren talk back, in fact I wasn't sure if I had ever heard Seiren speak to anyone except for Kaname.

After a moment, I stood, realizing what time it was and began saying goodbye.

"Hey Maxine?" I asked. "Sorry, but it's about time we had better get going."

She turned around to look at me, looking surprised.

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the ball!" Maxine and I smiled and waved before we left the Moon Dorms, rushing back to our own Dorms to get ready. When we arrived, we hurried inside, trying to stay warm.

I sat down on my bed for a moment before there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a white box lying on our doorstep, and as I reached down and opened it I saw the beautiful pearl dress inside. I reached for the card, smiling as I brought the box back inside.

"Maxine! It's for you!" I smiled, handing her the box and card.

She took the box and card from me with a bewildered expression, flipping open the card and reading it aloud.

"Dearest Maxine, I hope you enjoy my gift, and I can't wait to see you wear it at the ball. Love, Kaname."

I raised my eyebrows, smirking. "Open it." I replied.

Maxine lifted the lid to the box slowly, seeing the lovely pearl dress for herself. She pulled it out and held it up against herself, watching the many light layers flow with the movement. The dress reached to around an inch and a half above her knees. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Why did he...?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

I smiled as I looked over at Maxine outside of the doors to the ballroom, the music from inside could be heard from the large open mahogany doors. The dress that Kaname had sent her looked even more beautiful on her than it had in the box, and it fit her perfectly. She was beaming, and she looked amazing.

"You look awesome, by the way." Maxine smiled at me in return. I was wearing a knee-length sky blue sleeveless dress that poofed out slightly just below a darker blue sash around the waist. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks! Now let's get inside before I freeze!"

She laughed and we walked inside. I immediately felt the happy atmosphere lift my spirits and I beamed, watching many of my classmates laughing and dancing with their friends. I waved at Aido, who had a pack of girls surrounding him as he flirted with them all, and winked at Akatsuki, who was standing behind a pillar hiding from his fans. Maxine ran off towards him, waving goodbye to me as she took off to find Kaname.

I shook my head, smiling as I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I turned around and saw a smiling Takuma Ichijo.

"Hello!" he was beaming as well.

"Hey!"

He looked down, taking in my outfit. I laughed and curtsied, pretending to model it for him.

"Wow...you look gorgeous." he blushed.

I smiled and winked, "You look pretty handsome yourself!"

He laughed. "Why thank you!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I looked up at him with panic. "But Takuma, I don't know h-"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how!" Takuma cut me off, dispelling my fears.

I felt him grab my waist with one hand as he held out his other to me. I placed my hand in his and put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Now step back with your right foot..." he said gently. I did as he said and continued to follow his instructions.

"Wow! I'm _actually_ dancing!" I said happily as Takuma spun and twirled me around.

He pulled me close to him, speaking into my ear. "Good job!"

I beamed up at him again, simply enjoying his company.

I soon got out of breath, and Takuma and I left the dance floor to sit down and talk for a few minutes.

"So are you having fun?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Of course!" I replied. "But I think Akatsuki might need some help..." I laughed, pointing to the redhead who had been cornered by a group of girls who were fighting over who got to dance with him.

"Maybe you should go help him out?"

"What, and leave you to fend off the jealous girls? As if!" he smiled, winking at me.

I grinned. "It'd be your fault anyway!"

He pretended to look offended. "Me? And why ever would that be, princess?"

I blushed. "Erm, well..."

He smirked. "Yes?"

I blushed an even deeper red and looked down, grumbling. "Because you're so dang charming and adorable..."

He grinned, satisfied. "Why thank you!"

He grabbed my chin, pulling my face up so I had to look up at him and into his gleaming emerald eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead gently. He pulled away and looked down at me tenderly.

"Rachel, I want you to know that even though we're dating now, I will never stop being here for you, and I will never stop being your best friend."

I smiled up at him. "I know. Thank you, Takuma."

The music changed and Takuma and I looked up. We saw several groups of people leave the dance floor as a slow song came on. He smiled at me and stood up, making a show of bowing to me. "May I have this dance?"

I stood and held out my hand to him.

"But of course!" I replied, smiling.

He pulled me out onto the dance floor and we began to dance. I smiled when he spun me into him, and blushed when he swung me down into a dip.

The song ended and when we stopped dancing, we both had huge grins on our faces.

"Do you want to go outside for a minute?" Takuma asked, taking my hand and pointing towards the doors. I nodded. He pulled me outside with him and we walked for several minutes in companionable silence. Finally, we were far enough away from the doorways that the music could barely be heard. Takuma stopped and looked down at me, the moonlight reflecting perfectly off of his hair.

He reached down and gently removed the bright red rose that was nestled on his lapel. He looked down at it, fingering it for a moment before he turned back to me and placed it gently in my hair.

"There." he said. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 (Maxine Jonokishi)

"I believe the Dorm President is out on the terrace right now." Akatsuki answered, leaning casually against a pillar. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

I rushed off through the couples dancing, noticing Takuma and Rachel outside. I spotted the glass door that lead to the terrace, squeezing through the crowd until I was almost pressed up against it. I turned the knob and slipped outside.

"Ah. I was wondering when I would get to see you, my dear." Kaname smiled, turning and gathering me in his arms. "You look beautiful. I'm glad you wore the dress."

I grinned up at him. "Well actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about! Didn't I tell you I already had a dress?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, but you said it wasn't very fancy." he replied coolly.

"But I never asked you to send me an all new dress!"

He sighed. "You don't like it?"

I looked down, my face pale. "No, no, I love it! I just-"

"Here, let's dance, shall we?" Kaname smiled, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, happily following in his footsteps as he led me through the dance. I beamed and laughed, and so did he, both of us glowing with happiness. Soon, I found us grow out of time with the music.

"Kaname," I began. "Why aren't we dancing in time to the music anymore?"

"Because, I wasn't paying attention to it." Kaname's eyes closed as he pulled me close. "Let's dance slowly now, shall we?"

I silently nodded, losing my ability to speak. We danced gracefully and I lost all sense of time.

_Please...let this perfect moment last forever..._

I felt my heart sink when he pulled away and we stopped dancing. Kaname gently reached up and placed his hand on my cheek gently. "Thank you, my dear..."

My heart began to pound as Kaname leaned in towards me.

Soon, I felt Kaname's lips gently fall on mine. My eyes widened before slowly sliding shut and I returned the kiss. He pulled me closer to him, and I felt a strange sense of safety wash over me.

I feel...safe... Like nothing could ever ruin this...

I smiled lightly into the kiss as my arms wound around his neck, feeling nothing but bliss. Slowly, Kaname pulled away. I stood, frozen, as I looked up into his deep brown eyes, become lost in the sincerity I saw there.

"Oh Maxine..." he murmured before leaning close to my ear. "Are you ready?" he asked, his breath brushing across my neck, making me shiver. I nodded, taking his hand. "You are willing to become...a vampire?"

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with emotion and love for this man. "Kaname, I'm ready. I want to live with you for eternity, to be with you, because I love you. I love you more than I could have ever imagined."

Kaname smiled and led me through the ballroom and out the front door. I never tore my eyes from him, watching the moonlight dance across his face. Soon, he looked down at me, wordlessly opening the door to the Moon Dorms.

Although I had been here so many times before, this time felt different. It almost felt as if it would be the last...and the first. Kaname and I walked up the stairs, slipping into his room. I noticed the full moon shine through the windows as Kaname gently pulled me over to his chaise, lying me down on my back and leaning over me.

"And so, my dear...you will finally join me and become a creature of the night..." Kaname whispered.

I closed my eyes.

I felt Kaname's tongue slide up my neck and my eyes shot up as I arched my neck involuntarily. All of the sudden, I felt his fangs slide into my neck. My whole body seemed to arch in surprise as I felt the wave of ecstasy rush through my body. My hands flew up to his neck, pulling him closer to me as the sound of Kaname drinking my blood finally reached my ears.

I trembled in bliss as he pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth before my eyes closed.

I awoke to sunlight streaming through a small slit in the curtains. I shut my eyes against the pain, wondering why something that used to be so beautiful could hurt so much.

"I'm sorry." Kaname murmured, standing up and crossing the room to close the curtains.

"Kana-" I gasped as I felt the fire in my throat. My hands flew to my throat as I threw my head back down onto the pillow in pain.

Do not be alarmed, my dear, you're just thirsty." Kaname soothed, stroking my hair gently. He leaned down, pulling his shirt collar down slightly. "Here."

I sat up, unaware of my actions any longer.

I felt the pain subside, replaced by a hungry craving as my fangs sank into his neck.

What...is this?

It's...blood...

I trembled, the delicious liquid filling my mouth. I drank greedily, unable to fully quench my thirst. Finally, although still thirst, I pulled away, my senses having returned to me as my hand flew up to cover my bloodstained mouth.

"Kaname...I'm so sorry...I don't know what-" I stuttered, horrified with myself.

He pulled me into him. "Shhhh..." Kaname soothed, his head leaning on top of mine. "It's alright."

We broke apart. "This is what we are. We are beasts, who live off of blood. We attempt to satisfy our cravings by drinking the blood of each other, however you will never be truly satisfied. I apologize for bringing you into this vicious world, my dear." Kaname looked down sadly.

I looked up at him, slightly awed. "But Kaname...I don't care...as long as I'm with you..." I smiled warmly up at him and he met my gaze.

His eyes shone with passion as he reached out and gently wiped the blood off of my lips before leaning in and capturing them in another kiss.

I beamed, overcome with emotion. I heard a gentle crack and looked around the room with alarm. I noticed the glass on the windows had fractured.

My eyes widened. "Did I just...?"

Kaname looked at the windows gently before reaching out to me and tacking my hand. "Yes."

"But...I thought that only vampire aristocrats and purebloods had powers?" I asked, bewildered.

"You are correct. However, you are a pureblood." Kaname smiled.

"But Kaname, how is that possible?"

"You see, there has been legend of a family of purebloods who was able to turn one of their own into a human, removing all memories of her vampire life in order for her to live on as a human, in a world without bloodshed."

"Really? I didn't ever think that was possible." I replied.

"A purebloods powers are impressive, ranging so wide that only that specific vampire themself can know the expanse of the true power they possess. And after looking into it, I found a spell that would allow me to do just the opposite. To turn a human into a pureblood. After I changed you, I performed the spell, reciting the ancient words and sayings of the first vampires. I'm just glad that you are safe." Kaname reached out, hugging me tightly. I smiled, hugging him back.

Finally, Kaname stood. "Come my dear, let me officially introduce you to your new classmates."

My eyebrows raised, forming a quizzical expression. "What do you mean, Kaname?"

Aido peeked his head into the room. "Maxine!" he ran up to me. "Aren't you glad, you can finally attend class with us? I know you've been just dying to spend more time with me, so lucky you!" Aido placed his hands proudly on his hips.

I laughed, gently standing up and surveying my surroundings. "Of course, Aido. I don't know how I could have ever attempted to hide it from such a genius like you." I smiled sarcastically.

"Glad to see your sense of humor hasn't changed." Takuma grinned, walking inside as well. "How are you feeling? You slept through all of yesterday... but it's very common for the change to be a bit disorienting. You look like you're adapting quite well, however!"

I continued to look around the room in wonder, noticing how much sharper and clearer the word was now that I was a vampire. It was as if a cloudy veil had been lifted, and I was finally being allowed to see the world fully for the first time.

The rest of the night class filed into the room quietly and Takuma began to introductions. "Well, of course you already know Kaname and myself, I take it you already know Aido as well as Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki and Seiren. However, you may not know..."

Takuma continued to list off other names while I sat in awe, wondering how he could remember all of them!

"So Maxine, I do believe that you will need a room to stay in." Kaname said as Takuma finished. I suppressed a laugh as Takuma attempted to get his breath back as he panted slightly from the long list.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." I answered, remembering with a pang of guilt that I would no longer be Rachel's roommate, and that I had abandoned her to be the only Guardian left. I looked down sadly. Ruka spoke up quickly.

"You can share with me...I've been in need of a roommate anyway." I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." Ruka stated coolly, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't you want to go get your stuff?" Aido asked.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused.

"...From your old dorm?" Aido finished slowly, making sure that I understood.

"Oh! Yeah, sure..." I replied, shuffling out of the room and out into the early morning air. I covered my eyes in pain, gasping at how bright the sun was. Shiki appeared behind me, with him umbrella, before looked at me with a bored expression.

"You'll want to come inside."

I was frozen, shocked at how something that was once so beautiful could be so blindingly painful. Shiki seemed to notice that I didn't plan on moving any time soon, so he reached out from under his umbrella and pulled me inside. I sat down on a couch, rubbing my eyes.

"You will want to give your vampire eyes time to adjust," Kaname began, sitting next to me as he slid his arms around my shoulders. "And if you truly do wish to be a part of the Night Class, you must learn to control your thirst. It is difficult, but it is possible. Even now, some of us have problems," Kaname threw an accusatory glare at Aido, "abiding by the rules."

Aido hung his head in shame while Akatsuki awkwardly patted him on his back.

"Here, drink this. It will help." Takuma held out a glass filled with a red liquid. I gently took the glass, holding it up to the light and swirling it lightly around in the cup.

"What..._is _it?" I asked, bewildered.

"A replacement for blood. We here, the Night Class of Cross Academy, were a large part of the creation of these blood tablets." Takuma held out his other hand, on which two small white tablets were lying.

"Blood tablets?"

Takuma nodded. "Drop one of these into a glass of water and it will dissolve, leaving behind a blood substitute in its place. It doesn't taste quite like the real thing," Takuma continued.

"Pft, that's for sure." Aido muttered from the corner.

"But it will suffice." Takuma finished. "Here, try it."

I slowly lifted the glass to my lips. I grimaced as I swallowed the bland liquid. "It's so..._bland_." I said, setting the glass down with a look of disdain.

Aido turned to Akatsuki with his hands on his hips, grinning smugly. "See? I told you Akats-" At that moment, the entire Night Class turned towards Aido and yelled a simultaneous, "SHUT UP!"

Takuma forced a smile at me as he turned around again. "I know, but I'm afraid it's all we have for now."

For the rest of the day, Night Class members came up to me, hoping to share their experiences and do anything to help my transition to the Night Class go smoothly.

After one particularly enthusiastic student finished talking with me, I slipped away, wishing for a moment of silence. Unfortunately, I ran right into Seiren, who did not appreciate the sudden contact.

She glared wordlessly at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I apologized.

Seiren merely bowed her head to me respectfully. "I am the one who is sorry." she stated before walking away.

I watched her leave as I thought to myself.

_What was that about?! _

I shrugged, bewildered once again by the strange behaviors of the Night Class. I craned my neck and looked up at the large window, noticing that night had already fallen.

I sidled up to Kaname. "I think I'm going to go get my stuff."

Kaname turned to me. "Would you like someone to go with you?"

I shook my head in return. "No, this is something I should do by myself."

Kaname nodded. I slipped out of the room more or less unnoticed as I felt the cool breeze outside blow against my skin. I sighed, reveling in this moment. I had been indoors all day, and for someone who was used to spending her whole night outside, patrolling the grounds, it was nice to be free from the stuffiness that came with indoors. I slowly began to walk across the grounds towards the Sun Dorms as a melancholy feeling washed over me as memories of Zero and Rachel danced through my head.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 (Rachel Hazukashi)

I groaned, sitting on my bed in the dorm.

_Where is Maxine? She hasn't been here all day, I haven't seen her since the ball!_

I frowned, remembering how Takuma had tensed up at the dance two nights before. He had quickly returned to his cheerful self, shrugging it off as he had pulled me onto the dance floor.

_I wonder...if Takuma's change in mood could have anything to do with Maxine's absence?_

I shook my head. I was being silly. Maxine was probably just...

The door creaked open slowly and Maxine poked her head in. I jumped up, hugging her.

"Maxine! Where have you been?!" I demanded.

"Erm, the Moon Dorms..." she trailed off guiltily.

I blushed as I thought I realized what she meant. "Oh... erm... how...was it?" I asked, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck awkwardly.

_What am I supposed to say in this situation! _

"I didn't think Kaname was that kind of...erm, nevermind. I'm glad you, uhm, had fun?" I looked down, embarrassed.

Maxine's eyes widened, finally understanding what I was talking about. "HOLY CRAP NO! No no no no no that is NOT what happened!" she frantically replied, waving her hands in front of her face.

Suddenly, I realized it. Maxine's presence...it felt..._different. _I frowned, concentrating and watching as she sheepishly shuffled over to her bed and began to place her belongings into her suitcase.

"Maxine," I asked suspiciously.

"Uhm...yeah?" she asked, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Why are you packing?" I cross my arms. Maxine paused, not saying anything.

"Because I'm moving out." she finally muttered.

We both sat in silence for several minutes.

"Maxine, you're a vampire now." I finally blurted, unable to hold the statement in any longer. There was no question in my voice, only a sad finality.

She zipped up her suitcase, having packed remarkably quickly. Her hair fell across her face, shielding her eyes from me. She made her way to the door, avoiding my eyes. I stepped in front of the door and reached out to Maxine, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." she said.

"Maxine, why didn't you tell me? You should know that you can come to me with anything...I'm happy for you! Did you think I wouldn't be?"

Maxine looked at me. "No, it wasn't that. I feel bad, leaving you all alone with the whole Guardian thing."

"I'll be fine, I always am." I smiled sadly, realizing she was right. A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized how close we had become, and how much less of each other we would see now that she was in the Night Class.

"But hey, at least we can still see each other, right? I mean, it's not like you won't be spending every spare second of your time in the Moon Dorms anyway." Maxine grinned and winked at me.

I forced a chuckle. "True..." I looked down at her two suitcases. "Here, I'll help you take your stuff over to the dorms."

Maxine and I chatted as we walked across the grounds back to the Moon Dorms, however for the first time the quiet conversation felt forced between us. Relief came when we reached the dorms, however.

"Oh!" I said, happy to find some way that I could be of use. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone? Officially, you know?" I smiled and put Maxine's suitcase on the ground beside me.

"Erm, about that..." Maxine began awkwardly. "Kaname kinda already introduced me to everyone..."

I tried to stay positive. "Oh. Well just as well! I know you'll have a great time here, Maxine."

Kaname looked over at us and quickly walked over. "I missed you, my dear." Kaname smiled at Maxine. Maxine smiled back at him and he took the suitcase from the floor beside me.

"Thank you for walking her back, Rachel." Kaname turned to me before he led Maxine up the stairs. Maxine was beaming up at him affectionately before she quickly turned around and waved to me over her shoulder.

I waved sadly from the door before the two of them disappeared into the hallway. I deflated, feeling more useless than I ever had before.

I turned around sadly, feeling hollow. Takuma walked up to me and touched my elbow reassuringly.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?" I forced a smile and shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm happy for her. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Takuma's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked into my eyes, trying to determine whether or not I was really ok. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but I was thankful that he merely pecked me on the cheek and let me go, saying goodbye sweetly.

_At least I still have Takuma. _

I trudged back to the dorm, feeling the cold rain sting my skin. I rushed inside and up to my dorm, seeking warmth. When I reached the room I changed out of my wet clothes and surveyed the room, realizing how empty the room was without Maxine. I sighed before I collapsed on my bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock, shocked by how late it was.

_Crap! I've already missed first period! It was always Maxine who woke me up every morning..._

I jumped out of bed, donning my uniform in a matter of minutes after a quick shower. I rushed outside, noticing with dismay that it was still pouring. I groaned and held my books over my head as I ran to the calssrooms. It was passing period, so I had enough time to make it to my next class without too much difficulty.

I groaned as I shook the water off of me and wrung out my hair, hoping to quell the dripping. The bell rang and the teacher began his lecture shakily. I frowned as I once again noticed Maxine's absence. We usually talked all of that period, seeing as the teacher never really taught us anything, and we were both smart enough to grasp the concepts without his lectures.

Instead, however, I sat alone, dripping from the rain. The girls in front of me murmured conspiritorially as they looked at the empty seat next to me. Finally, the large girl who had pushed me over that one day during the Switchover turned around.

"Where's your little friend now? Gone? To the Moon Dorms, right?" The girl sneered. "You know, first it was Zero, then the New Girl. I guess they both just couldn't stand to have to spend so much time with you, huh?"

I clenched my fists. "She has a name, you know."

"I'm sure." she looked disdainfully down at me. "Hey, Alyssa," she turned to her scrawny friend who's hair sat flat, dull, and lifeless against her face. "I just thought of something interesting. You know, Takuma and Maxine know each other, right? Well maybe, when New Girl shows up and doesn't know what to do, Takuma will just _have _to help her, being the gallant gentleman that we all know him to be. Perhaps it's love in the making? Besides," she turned her attention back to me. "It's not like he would leave _you _for someone prettier in a second. You're just his consolation prize, you know."

By now, I was clenching my fists so tightly that my fingernails had begun to dig into my skin. I stood quickly, shaking with anger. Before I knew what I was doing, I had shoved my chair backwards and my fist had already connected with the big girl's obnoxious face. I pulled my hand away, hardly noticing the pain that was pulsing through my hand.

"Hazukashi!" The teacher cried with horror as he rushed up to me and the girl. "Go to the Headmaster's Office, _now._" I silently grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, leaving the girl sobbing with her friends all gathered around her worriedly.

Several thoughts rolled around in my head during the long walk to the Headmaster's Office. I had never punched anyone before, no matter how badly I had ever wanted to. I had never been a delinquent, I had always been the girl that got good grades, that teachers loved, that could handle anything. It was a strange sensation, to be so out of my element, however I was too preoccupied by the throbbing in my hand to think too much about it.

I reached the Headmaster's Office, opening the door gingerly with my good hand. I avoided the Headmaster's disapproving gaze while I sank down into the chair across from his desk.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rachel. You are a Guardian. You should be setting an example for the other students, not causing trouble. I understand that sometimes it is difficult to control your emotions, but that is part of the responsibility that we all must bear. I thought you could handle that responsibility, but I'm not so sure anymore."

I let out an aggravated breath, angry again. How could Headmaster Cross be such a hypocrite? He walked around all day long shirking his responsibilities as headmaster and goofing off, and then he lectured me when I worked all day and all night trying to keep my grades up and do my Guardian duties? Which were now going to get a _lot _harder?

I clenched my fists again, however crossed my arms to hide them. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to control my anger. I knew I was just tired and hurt, and it wasn't fair to take it out on Headmaster Cross.

I opened my eyes, resigned and ready to take whatever punishment Headmaster Cross had in store for me. All of the sudden, I heard the door behind me swing open. I craned my neck to see who had accidentally intruded on our conference.

"You said you wanted to see me, Headmaster? Wait- what are you doing here, Rachel?" Takuma asked, bewildered when he saw me.

I turned to Headmaster Cross, angry once again. I leaned forward and asked in an accusatory voice, "You called my _boyfriend _on me?!"

Headmaster Cross adjusted his shawl and cleared his throat nervously before he relayed the events of what had happened in class to Takuma. When he was finished, Takuma looked over at me and muttered something to the Headmaster. I couldn't hear them, but I didn't particularly care at the moment.

Takuma finished speaking with him and walked over to me, helping me up out of the chair before walking me outside. We stood outside of the Headmaster's Office, watching the rain fall against the windows outside. Suddenly, I felt Takuma's hands gently caressing my hurt one. I grimaced in pain.

"Sorry," Takuma apologized before we walked down to the Infirmary. We slipped inside and found a bag of ice, which Takuma then held over my hand to stop the swelling. After a moment of silence, Takuma turned, wrapping me in a tight hug wordlessly. I hugged him back with my free arm and slowly, the floodgates opened and the tears flowed down my face.

Takuma pulled away, only slightly, so that he could reach up and gently wipe the tears from my eyes with his thumb. I let out a shaky laugh before telling him exactly what happened. How I had been feeling left out with Maxine, how stressed I was with having to take over all of the Guardian duties alone, and what the girl in class had said to me. After hearing this, Takuma was fuming as well.

"Rachel, you know that you're the only girl for me. Maxine is a lovely girl, but she's no you. She's perfect, but for someone else. You are, and always will be, the only one I can ever see. I absolutely adore you, and you know that, right?" he looked worriedly at me. I laughed.

"Of course I do, Takuma. I feel the same way, and honestly. I know you, probably better than I know myself, and I know when you're telling the truth or not. It was _because _I know that you love me that I was so angry. If I hadn't, I would have just been hurt. I wouldn't have had the guts to punch her like that if I was. I just felt like I had to... like I had to _defend _you, Maxine and everyone else she unknowingly insulted. She's ignorant and foolish and I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry." I looked down, ashamed.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Personally, I think I would have liked to see you punch her. You're a lot stronger than you look, and I know I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that fist of yours." Takuma smiled affectionately at me and pulled me into another bear hug.

He pulled away, taking my hand and leading me towards the Moon Dorms.


End file.
